¿POR NEGOCIOS O POR AMOR?
by Sara MG
Summary: Bella Swan siempre había estado enamorada de su jefe en secreto, y sentía morir cada vez que el multimillonario Edward Cullen tenía una cita. Pero ahora... ¡la quería para planear su boda!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, la historia es de Jules Bennett yo solo jugué con la historia, los personajes nos son míos son de E. MEYER, espero que les guste.

¿POR NEGOCIOS O POR AMOR?

PROLOGO

Bella Swan siempre había estado enamorada de su jefe en secreto, y sentía morir cada vez que el multimillonario Edward Cullen tenía una cita. Pero ahora.. ¡la quería para planear su boda!

Ella sabía que Edward estaba cometiendo un error al casarse por negocios con una mujer que tampoco estaba interesada en el amor.

Había sido durante mucho tiempo la tímida secretaria, pero se negaba a seguir siéndolo. Tenía un mes para planear la boda de su jefe… y eso le daba tiempo para hacer que Edward cambiara de idea.

Capitulo Uno.

¡Móntalo!

Su cuerpo se estremeció, se convulsionó. Todos los músculos le dolieron mientras se sujetaba para la cabalgada de su vida. Lo único que importaba era resistir hasta el final.

-Mueve las caderas.

Como si tuviera otra opción. Le quemaban los muslos y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse cuando llegó al final.

Gracias a Dios. El toro mecánico se detuvo por fin.

La gente gritó y silbó.

¡Eso, señoras y señores, es una dama que sabe montar! –Bramó la voz del DJ a través de la multitud-. Ha permanecido arriba durante once segundos. Que alguien invite a esta chica una cerveza.

Bella Swan se bajó del rojo vinilo acolchado con piernas temblorosas y se acercó hasta el suelo de madera rayada. En sus veintiocho años de vida nunca había hecho nada tan…. estúpido, tan divertido.

Creía que lo difícil había sido recorrer el colchón de espuma, pero ahora que estaba sobre suelo firme seguía teniendo problemas.

Tal vez el problema estuviera en haber bebido dos, no tres, no…. quien sabía cuántas margaritas y los dos chupitos del misterioso líquido que le había escogido el camarero. Bueno, después del día que había tenido se merecía un poco de diversión. Necesitaba desconectarse de la realidad aunque fuera brevemente y aunque se arrepintiera por la mañana.

Bella iba chocando las manos que le tendían mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Estaba volviendo hacia el taburete del bar que había calentado antes de arriesgarse a montar el toro cuando una mano grande y conocida se le poso en el hombro.

¿Tenía que estropearle todo aquel día?

Su mirada se deslizo desde la mano morena por la inmaculada manga blanca hasta llegar a un par de ojos furiosos y verdes como el jade. Unos ojos que en sus fantasías resultaban mucho más afectuosos.

-Edward- Bella sonrió mirándolo a esos ojos- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Rescatarte.

Edward le hizo una señal al camarero para que le diera el bolso y las llaves de Bella.

Eso era lo que le molestaba de Edward Cullen. No tenía necesidad siquiera de hablar para que la gente le obedeciera.

Hacia un año que lo conocía, y durante todo aquel tiempo había mantenido un aura de poder combinada con un cuerpo letal, todo ello envuelto en ropa italiana. En cuanto entraba en una habitación, las mujeres desmayaban y ella no era la excepción.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte- aseguró Bella, aunque si la invitación fuera para ir a su casa, lo reconsideraría seriamente. Pero si quieres quedarte puedes tomarte una copa conmigo.

-Creo que esta noche ya has bebido por los dos.

Agarrándola con fuerza del brazo, la guío hacia la salida. Hacia una noche demasiado fresca para ser primavera.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?- quiso saber Bella mientras se tambaleaba detrás de aquel troglodita que la estaba arrastrando hacia su coche.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, arrojó dentro sus cosas, la agarró de la cintura y la colocó sobre el asiento.

-Esta fue la primera propiedad que vendí cuando entré en el negocio inmobiliario con mi padre. El dueño y yo seguimos siendo amigos.

Claro. ¿Quién no conocía al todopoderoso Edward Cullen? Y no sólo eso. Bella sabía que cualquiera haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por hacer felices a Edward y a su hermano Emmet.

Trató de ignorar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo allí donde él le había tocado la mano y la cintura. Los escalofríos se debían al alcohol… seguro que sí. Se negaba a creer que sus sentimientos hacia Edward fueran algo más que superficiales.

¿Cómo iba a confiar en su instinto si estaba…? ¿Cómo era la palabra que estaba buscando? Ah, sí. Destrozada.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te ha llamado? –pregunto Bella apartándole la mano cuando trató de atarle el cinturón de seguridad.

Aquellos ojos verdes que se le aparecían en sus fantasías se cruzaron con los suyos.

-Imaginó que no quería ver a mi ayudante ebria en público. Tenía razón.

La puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta. Bella se acomodó en el asiento cálido de cuero y cerró los ojos cuando Edward arrancó el motor.

Bella trato de apartar de sí los pensamientos que la habían llevado hasta aquella noche. Pero las facturas médicas de su madre, los gastos del funeral y la más reciente oferta de trabajo de Edward eran demasiado para su mente. No podía pensar en nada más.

Ya había decidido dejar aquel trabajo tan exigente justo antes de que Edward soltara aquella bomba que cambiaría su vida. La suya y la de él. ¿Cómo iba a marcharse ahora? Pero, ¿Cómo iba a quedarse?

¿Tienes alguna razón para portarte como una mujer liberal y fiestera?

-Sí.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos mientras Edward conducía por las calles de San Francisco. Bella sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta, pero sinceramente, no creía que se la mereciera.

-¿Y?-le espetó.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente.

-Mis acciones y las razones que se esconden tras ellas no son asunto tuyo.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando las manos de Edward apretaron con más fuerza el volante. Era lo que se merecía tras haber arrojado aquella bomba en la oficina por la tarde.

Estaba prometido.

Le había clavado un cuchillo en el corazón cuando hizo el anuncio. Pero aquello no fue suficiente. No. Edward retorció el cuchillo cuando le pidió que organizara la boda y trabajara directamente con Tania, la afortunada novia.

Bella reunió el coraje suficiente para decirle que se iba. Que no podía seguir trabajando con un hombre del que se había enamorado secretamente.

Pero Edward le había ofrecido una impresionante suma de dinero por organizar su "encargo nupcial". Dios, no conocía a la afortunada novia, pero no había nada en aquella boda que resultara romántico. ¿Cómo iba a planear una bonita boda cuando una de las dos partes, o posiblemente las dos, lo consideraban únicamente un asunto profesional más?

Estupendo. Sencillamente estupendo. Solo porque había trabajado como organizadora de bodas para una prestigiosa empresa varios años antes de entrar en Cullen Entreprises, Edward pensaba que ahora que estaba cualificada para organizar la suya.

Maravilloso.

-Esto no es propio de ti, Bella.

¿Acaso la conocía tanto como para decirle algo así? Si, trabajaba para él, pero no sabía nada de su vida personal. Porque si la conociera, nunca la habría colocado en aquella posición.

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirar la expresión sombría de su rostro dentro de la oscuridad del coche. Aunque el hecho de que estuviera despeinado, una imperfección menor, le hacía ser en cierto modo más cercano. Nunca, en todos los años que había trabajado para él le había visto de otra manera que no fuera perfecto.

No quería considerar la posibilidad de que Edward hubiera estado en la cama cuando recibió la llamada hablándole de ella. ¿Estaría esa tal Tania esperándole en su casa? ¿Manteniéndole las sabanas calientes?

No, no quería ir por ahí. Sin embargo y por desgracia, todos sus pensamientos estaban ahora invadidos por Edward. El hombre no solo ocupaba un gran espacio en su mente, sino que además su aroma masculino inundaba también el coche.

Bella gruño en voz alta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó él.

Su tono de voz era una mezcla de preocupación e irritación.

-¿Quieres que pare?-

Bella se rio ante el hecho de que Edward pensara que estaba a punto de vomitar en el inmaculado asiento de su coche de alto ejecutivo.

¿Estaba más preocupado por la factura de la limpieza que tendría que hacerle a la tapicería o por su estado físico?

Conteniendo otro gruñido, Bella miro por la ventanilla.

-Llévame a casa.

Sería mucho mejor hundirse en la autocompasión en su pequeño estudio situado al otro lado de la ciudad. Todo un contraste comparado con el lugar donde vivía Edward, un ático carísimo en el que probablemente le estaría esperando su prometida en la cama.

¿Quién había pedido una banda de música?

Bella se giró hacia un lado. Estaba deseando que terminara la sección de percusión. Sus mejillas rozaron algo suave y delicado… ¿Seda?

Se incorporó de golpe, agarrándose de la cabeza para no caerse. Estaba en la cama, abrió solo un ojo para darse cuenta que no era su cama. Ella no tenía una cama gigantesca con sábanas de seda azules y colcha a juego.

Entonces recordó dónde estaba.

En casa de Edward. Estupendo. Sencillamente estupendo.

Con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza, se arriesgó a abrir los dos ojos y mirar si él estaba cerca con aquella expresión suya de burla. Gracias a Dios, estaba sola. Y completamente vestida.

Se quedó escuchando durante un instante, pero no le oyó moverse tampoco por ninguna de las demás habitaciones. Con suerte habría salido y se comportaría como un caballero, dejándole salir de allí sin decir una palabra. Haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de la cama, se ajustó la ropa arrugada y se incorporó.

Buscando frenéticamente el bolso y las llaves, Bella salió despacio al pasillo. Seguía sin oír a Edward. En el gigantesco salón, que medía el doble de su apartamento, vio su bolso encima de la mesa de hierro que había delante del sofá de cuero marrón.

Había una nota apoyada contra el bolso. Bella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando cruzó el suelo de madera y agarró el papel: Quédate aquí tenemos que hablar. Edward.

Con la nota en la mano, Bella se dejó caer sobre el gigantesco sofá. El suave cuero gimió bajo su peso, imitando el sonido de sus emociones.

¿Estaba pensando en volver a regañarle? Tal vez fuera su jefe, pero desde luego no era su guardián. La ira comenzó a sustituir a los nervios cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward no tenía derecho a sacarla del bar la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, por la mañana no parecía tan divertido. La resaca, el hecho de que tuviera que ayudar a la prometida de Edward a planear la boda del año y que no pudiera rechazar el encargo porque todavía tenía que pagar las facturas médicas de su madre, convertían aquel día en un lio.

Se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con apoderarse de su desgraciada mañana. Su madre no hubiera querido que se entristeciera demasiado por su muerte, ni que aceptara un trabajo que odiaba. Pero tampoco podía quedarse sepultada por las deudas. Cuando la boda hubiera terminado, Bella se marcharía sin importarle lo que Edward opinara.

Edward había cerrado acuerdos multimillonarios. Se había lanzado en paracaídas con un socio temerario sólo por diversión. Incluso se había atrevido a pedirle a una mujer a la que no amaba que se casara con él… sólo para poder lanzar su negocio en otros países.

Disfrutaba cada minuto de aquellos momentos. Pero aquel momento, en la puerta de su ático, Edward solo podía limitarse a mirar la puerta. No era capaz de entrar. Y todo porque tenía miedo de enfrentarse a una castaña menuda y con curvas.

La imagen de Bella montando aquel maldito toro mecánico le había perseguido toda la noche. Deseó no haber ido nunca a aquel bar para sacarla de allí.

Pero no era cierto. La imagen erótica de sus caderas moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás y el cabello pegado al rostro húmedo se le había clavado para siempre en la mente, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Nunca la había visto tan espontánea, tan liberada… y tan sexy. Daba por hecho que su visita a aquel popular bar de San Francisco había sido una decisión de última hora. El camarero le había dicho que Bella había llegado sola. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que agradecía que la gente supiera quien era y quién trabajaba para él.

Tenía que sacarse aquella maldita imagen de la cabeza. Era su ayudante, por el amor de Dios. Lo ayudaba con todo, desde llevar a cabo una transacción comercial hasta viajar con él para ver propiedades que estaba interesado en comprar. Nunca la había relacionado con el sexo. Pero ahora, tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Con dos cafés y unas donas de Starbucks, Edward entró finalmente en su departamento y se forzó a actuar como un adulto, no como un adolecente con las hormonas disparadas.

Lo primero que vio fue el cabello color chocolate de Bella. Lo segundo, sus piernas desnudas y bien torneadas colocadas sobre la mesita auxiliar.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y se puso de pie de un salto. Enfadado consigo mismo por permitir que Bella le afectara en el momento más inoportuno, Edward cerró de un portazo.

-¿Te has recuperado de anoche?-le preguntó entrando en el salón.

Bella volvió a sentarse en el sofá, pero esta vez en el borde.

-Estoy bien. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Ignorando su pregunta, Edward dejó los cafés sobre la mesa.

-Aquí está tu desayuno pro colesterol favorito. Come para que pueda volver a gritarte.

Bella se le quedó mirando durante diez segundos y luego se lanzó sobre los café y las donas. Mientras devoraba su desayuno, Edward se fijó en su camisa rosa sin mangas y los pantalones cortos blancos. Aunque tenía la ropa arrugada y la larga melena caoba despeinada, no parecía que hubiera pasado una noche durmiendo la borrachera. Parecía como si hubiera pasado la noche con su amante.

No, no, no. Darle otro giro a su caótica vida no era opción. Y Bella Swan sería sin duda todo un giro. Algo que nunca había considerado hasta la noche anterior.

Si, de acuerdo, tal vez pensara que era atractiva y había algo en ella que siempre le había intrigado. Seguramente el modo en que se protegía a sí misma, como si quisiera salvaguardar su vida privada. Pero Bella llevaba trabajando casi un año para él y para su hermano Emmet y nunca la había considerado una mujer con la que fantasear.

Hasta ahora.

Edward apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia la cocina para llevarle un vaso de zumo. No había nada en aquella situación que resultara profesional, sobre todo por su parte.

Debido a su futuro compromiso con Tania Denali, debía mantenerse concentrado. Tania era justo el descanso que necesitaba desde que su padre les había entregado las riendas a sus hijos antes de morir diez meses atrás.

Tras convertirse en co-director general con Emmet, Edward había estado esperando la oportunidad de fortalecer Cullen Entreprises y lanzar su empresa inmobiliaria en otros países. Emmet estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el lanzamiento global, pero pensaba en ello como un proyecto posible en un futuro lejano. Edward pensaba en el presente.

El padre de Tania había mencionado un acuerdo de sociedad entre su inmobiliaria multimillonaria y Cullen Entreprises… en el que entraba en juego el matrimonio. El hecho de pensar en jugar en otra liga provocó que Edward salivara y estuviera dispuesto a firmar, aunque fuera en una licencia matrimonial.

¿Por qué pedirle a Tania que se casara con él? Habían ido un par de veces al teatro juntos y ya eran buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no convertir aquella alianza en algo permanente a todos los niveles? Después de todo, su hermano se había casado y parecía disfrutar del matrimonio. Aunque Emmet y Rosalie estaban completamente enamorados… algo que Edward no había sentido todavía por ninguna mujer.

El amor era para algunas personas, y él no estaba incluido en ese grupo. La gente que se "enamoraba" sólo estaba llenando un vacío de algo más. Él era más que feliz llenando cualquier vacío con planes nuevos, coches rápidos y casas en la playa.

Edward se dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón, justo a tiempo para ver como Bella mordisqueaba un último trozo de dona. Cuando se dispuso a chuparse los dedos para limpiar los restos de crema, Edward se aclaró la garganta y entró.

Tenía que olvidar aquella maldita imagen de sus caderas moviéndose sobre el toro.

-Toma.

Edward puso el vaso de zumo sobre la mesa y luego cruzó el salón para apoyarse sobre la mesa del centro. Con los brazos cruzados, se le quedo mirando fijamente en espera de una explicación.

Bella se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto.

-¿Te importaría decirme por qué bebiste tanto anoche?

Ella alzó uno de sus blancos hombros.

-Soy una mujer adulta, Edward. Quería desatarme, divertirme. Seguro que sabes lo que es eso, ¿Verdad?

-No estamos hablando de mi- dijo el apretando los dientes.

No, en ese caso podrías contarme la razón de este repentino compromiso. Nunca había oído hablar de Tania Denali.

Edward se incorporó y se puso en jarras.

-Mis asuntos personales no son cosa tuya. Eres mi empleada.

Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Bella, o tal vez Edward soló lo imaginó, porque al instante alzó la barbilla.

-Tienes razón –reconoció ella-. Y por esa misma razón yo también tengo derecho a salir y divertirme. No necesito que hagas de papá- se detuvo y agarró el zumo-. Aunque tú me has visto ya más veces que él en toda su vida- murmuro entre dientes.

Su tono había pasado de la indignación a la tristeza, y Edward se sintió atrapado por su red de inocencia.

¿Qué le había pasado a su reservada y digna ayudante? ¿Y por qué era la primera vez que le oía mencionar a su familia?

Porque sólo tenían una relación de jefe y empleada, tal y como él le había dicho. Entonces, ¿Por qué de repente eso le hacía sentirse frio y egoísta?

Bella se apartó el revuelto cabello de la cara.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para hablar de esto ahora. Dale mi teléfono a tu prometida. Veré cuándo puedo empezar a organizar la boda.

Edward observó cómo Bella agarraba el bolso y se calzaba las sandalias rosas de tacón. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista.

-Te llevaré a tu coche.

-Tomaré un taxi – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, Edward le bloqueo la salida.

Aprovecharemos el trayecto en coche para hablar.

Bella cerró los ojos durante un breve instante antes de volver a abrirlos.

No estoy en horario laboral, Edward, y nosotros no hablamos de temas personales, ¿recuerdas? Podemos hablar de trabajo el lunes.

-Vamos a hablar de trabajo –le aseguró él negándose a mirar hacia su pecho, que le estaba casi rozando la camiseta negra-. Voy a firmar los papeles para asociarme con Denali Internacional en cuanto Tania y yo nos demos el "sí quiero". Deseo que este asunto, tanto el negocio como el matrimonio, haya quedado resuelto en un mes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, la historia es de Jules Bennett yo solo jugué con la historia, los personajes nos son míos son de E. MEYER, espero que les guste.

CAPITULO DOS

Tania Denali era todo lo que Bella no era. Guapa, alta, con curvas en los lugares adecuados y rica. Bella se sentó frente a la otra mujer, que llevaba un radiante anillo de compromiso con una esmeralda, y trató de sonreír y de asentir en los momentos adecuados.

-No sabes lo agradable que es salir de la oficina unos minutos –Tania sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante de la mesa-. Pero la verdad es que los detalles de la boda no me interesan. Tú eres la experta. Lo que hagas me parecerá bien.

-¿De verdad no quieres hablar de los detalles? ¿Y si no te gusta lo que escojo? –dijo Bella con una sonrisa que confiara que fuera sincera-. Tal vez yo tenga una imagen completamente distinta de la tuya de qué es romántico.

-No tengo tiempo –se limitó a decir Tania-. Además, no hay nada de romántico en este acuerdo. No tengo una venda rosa en los ojos. Edward y yo hacemos esto únicamente por nuestras empresas. Edward confía en que harás un buen trabajo.

Para ser sinceros, no había nada que se le pudiera reprochar a Tania Denali, y eso era lo que más molestaba a Bella. No le extrañaba que Edward quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con aquella Belleza elegante y refinada. Era simpática, profesional… la imagen perfecta de un matrimonio imperfecto.

-Bueno, me alegra que tengas confianza en mí. Va a ser un trabajo arduo, pero he hecho esto antes y creo que todo saldrá bien. Aunque estaremos muy ocupadas las próximas cuatro semanas.

Tania hizo un gesto de rechazo con su mano de manicura perfecta.

-Lo cierto es que tengo que hacer varios viajes de trabajo para mi padre y estaré yendo y viniendo durante las próximas tres semanas. Tienes mi teléfono por si debes preguntarme algo, pero como te he dicho, no me importa demasiado. Te daré mis medidas para el vestido y aparte de eso tienes carta blanca para todo lo demás.

-No quiero juzgarte –comenzó a decir lentamente Bella-, pero, ¿no es más importante tu boda que el trabajo? ¿No podría enviar tu padre a otra persona?

Tania sacudió la cabeza, agitando su luminoso cabello por encima de los hombros.

-Como vicepresidenta que soy, hay sitios que necesito supervisar y asuntos que quiero dejar resueltos para poder concentrarme en esta fusión de empresas. Ah, y supongo que también te encargaras de la luna de miel, ¿verdad?

Luna de miel. Bella no quería pensar en aquel concepto, al menos relacionado con Edward y Tania.

-Si –le confirmo-. ¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto?

-Ninguna –Tania extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y apretó la de Bella-. Tengo confianza en ti. Edward dice que eres la mejor, y estoy segura de que así es.

Bella se sentía una traidora. Aquella mujer era encantadora, y estaba poniendo su confianza en Bella.

Cuando la breve comida tocó a su fin, Bella recogió su bolso y se dirigió a la oficina. Allí esperaba sacarse de la mente el asunto de la boda y concentrarse en el tema inmobiliario.

Con la impresionante cantidad de dinero que iba a conseguir por organizar la boda del año, no solo pagaría las antiguas facturas médicas de su madre, sino que también podría comprarse una casa y salir de su minúsculo apartamento. La única razón por la que había escogido aquel cómodo estudio era para salir de la casa que había compartido con su madre. Se le deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla.

‒Bella…

Al escuchar la voz poderosa y exigente de Edward, Bella se dio la vuelta en la silla y sonrio.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó ella tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada.

Aclarándose la garganta, Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con Tania?

-La reunión ha ido bien. Sin embargo, voy a estar muy atareada, porque Tania va a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la cuidad antes de la boda, y luego esta mi trabajo aquí…

-Podrás arreglártelas.

La confianza que Edward tenía en ella le halagaba y al mismo tiempo la irritaba. ¿Estaba obviando completamente el hecho de que iba a vivir un auténtico caos, o confiaba completamente en su habilidad?

-Sin embargo, hay un asunto del que deberás ocuparte tú mismo –aseguró Bella antes de que él se diera la vuelta para marcharse.

-Lo que tú decidas estará bien.

Bella se puso de pie.

-No, como novio es responsabilidad tuya planear la luna de miel. Yo normalmente echo una mano, pero eso sucede cuando sólo tengo que organizar la boda con tiempo de sobra. Y como te conozco, no me siento culpable pidiéndote que te ocupes de esa parte. Además, has viajado de sobra para saber dónde poder hacer una escapada agradable.

-No me importa dónde vayamos. Escoge algo y resérvalo.

-No.

Edward alzó las cejas.

-¿Perdona?

-He dicho que no –Bella había conseguido sacar fuerzas de flaqueza-. Las novias quieren algo especial, algo romántico. No quieren que sea la organizadora de la boda la que escoja algo tan íntimo.

Los labios de Edward se alzaron en una sonrisa.

-¿Solo has estado una hora con Tania y ya sabes todo eso?

Desesperada Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

No, lo sé porque soy una mujer y he trabajado con cientos de novias. Todas queremos algo romántico. Tú tienes que ir a Jamaica a ver una propiedad, ¿Por qué no aprovechas para echarle un vistazo a algún hotel? Llámalo viajes de negocios si eso hace que te sientas mejor.

El apretó la mandíbula y Bella contuvo la respiración. ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos? Nunca le había hablado con tanta dureza.

-De acuerdo –cedió finalmente Edward-. Me marchare el viernes. Cambia mi agenda de las próximas dos semanas y llama al piloto. Mientras esté fuera volaré a Cancún, a Cozumel y a Jamaica. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

-Hecho.

Esta vez no te olvides de guardar la crema de protección en la maleta –le dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo?

-Crema de protección. La última vez que estuvimos en Florida te quemaste durante la reunión que tuvimos en el patio por la tarde.

-Yo no voy a ir –le informó alzando la barbilla.

-Claro que si –Edward estiro los hombros y se puso las manos en las caderas-. Este es un viaje negocios como cualquier otro.

Como sabía que no le haría cambiar de opinión, Bella se giró, tomó asiento y abrió la agenda de Edward en el ordenador.

Cuando oyó cómo se cerraba un instante después la puerta de su despacho, inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía ser Edward el hombre de sus sueños, de sus más salvajes fantasías, si nunca había demostrado ningún interés por ella.

Edward no podía concentrarse. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba rodeado del aroma de Bella? Literalmente. Era un aroma muy sutil, como ella, pero de todas maneras le consumía como si lo estuviera abrazando.

¿Por qué había estado llorando? Supo antes de preguntárselo que no iba a abrirse con él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nunca le había preguntado antes por su vida personal. Hasta la otra noche, nunca habían socializado fuera del trabajo. Y los viajes de negocios no contaban.

Viajes de trabajo.

¿Por qué había insistido que le acompañara como si fuera otro viaje de trabajo? Porque lo era, se dijo. Buscar destinos para su luna de miel era una cuestión de negocios, igual que la boda.

La fusión de dos gigantes inmobiliarios como los Cullen y los Denali resultaba perfecta. Emmet no estaba todavía al tanto de la boda, pero Edward sabía que su hermano apoyaría la fusión de las empresas.

Emmet estaría de acuerdo prácticamente con todo en aquel momento porque estaba todavía flotando en las nubes. Ocho meses atrás, Emmet partió hacia Kauai decidido a recuperar el hotel de la familia. Pero sus planes cambiaron cuando se enamoró de la actual dueña.

Pero ahora que Emmet y su esposa Rosalie estaban esperando gemelas, Edward estaba al cargo de la oficina de San Francisco mientras los recién casados y futuros padres renovaban el hotel de Kauai.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y entró su ayudante. Ahora no había ni rastro de lágrimas. Sus ojos desprendían más brillo que unos instantes atrás.

-Voy a quedarme aquí mientras tú buscas destino para tu luna de miel.

Estaba en la puerta con los brazos en jarras. Como se había quitado la chaqueta azul claro que hacia juego con la falda, que le llegaba por la rodilla, la camisa blanca se le apretaba contra el pecho. Edward tuvo que concentrarse en sus brillantes ojos color chocolate y no en la línea sencilla de su sujetador blanco.

Maldición. No estaría siquiera mirándola ni pensando en su ropa interior si pudiera sacarse de la mente su imagen montando en el toro.

-Irás y cumplirás con tu trabajo como siempre –se detuvo un instante, como retándola a que dijera algo-. Fin de la discusión.

-¿Lo que yo tenga que decir no importa?

Su tono, ligeramente subido, le sorprendió.

-No digo eso. Lo que digo es que harás el trabajo por el que te pago.

-¿Y qué le dirás a Tania?

No tengo nada que decirle –como no quería perder el control, Edward se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio-. Vamos a ir de viaje de negocios. Yo estaré trabajando, y tú también. Seguramente habrás ayudado a otros clientes con su luna de miel.

-Por supuesto, pero esto era distinto.

-¿Por qué? Ahora trabajas para mí en dos sectores. Necesitare tu punto de vista para los asuntos inmobiliarios y para la luna de miel. Si no puedes soportar la presión, dilo.

Bella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. La tensión se hizo patente en el despacho y Edward se preguntó en que estaría pensando. Sabía que el comentario de la presión le calaría hondo. Odiaba que la consideraran incapaz, de algo que Edward desde luego no hacía.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra el escritorio de caoba y esperó. No le importaba quedarse mirándola, pero confiaba en que dijera algo rápido entes de cometer alguna estupidez como estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

-Salimos el viernes por la mañana –dijo Bella apretando los dientes-. A las siete en punto.

Se giró sobre sus talones y dio un portazo tras de sí.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, la historia es de Jules Bennett yo solo jugué con la historia, los personajes nos son míos son de E. MEYER, espero que les guste.

Capitulo tres.

Bella se acomodó en el mullido asiento de cuero del jet privado de Edward y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. En otras circunstancias estaría encantada de volar a Jamaica, a Cozumel y a Cancún, pero aquéllas no eran circunstancias normales. Y en cuestión de horas estaría en las maravillosas playas de Cancún.

Cuando Edward salió de la cabina del piloto, Bella encendió el ordenador portátil.

-¿En qué estás trabajando? –Edward se sentó a su lado.

-En la boda.

Edward se puso el cinturón de seguridad y siguió mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca, oler tan bien, y torturarla de aquella forma?

-¿Son ésas las flores que ha escogido Tania? –preguntó Edward refiriéndose a las sencillas y elegantes lilas que había en la pantalla.

-Éstas son las que me gustan a mí. Ella me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

¿Y por qué te gustan éstas? ¿Por qué no escoger algo tradicional, como las rosas?

Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con los verdes y seductores ojos de Edward recorriéndole el rostro.

-Porque las lilas hacen que los arreglos florales queden más suaves, más románticos.

-Y tú sabes cómo crear romance para los demás, ¿verdad?

-Yo diría que tú también tienes muchos conocimientos en ese asunto –Bella sonrió y trató de que se abriera para saber si sentía algo real por la mujer con la que iba a casarse-. Menuda piedra llevaba Tania en el dedo.

Edward se encogió de hombros, cruzó los tobillos y colocó las manos sobre el abdomen.

-No sabría decirte. Lo escogió ella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Ni siquiera has escogido el anillo de tu prometida?

-No. Le mandé un correo y le dije que eligiera el que le gustara y me enviara la factura.

Bella sintió que se le congelaba el corazón al escuchar aquella frase.

-Creo que hablo por todas las mujeres del mundo si digo que éste es el peor modo de iniciar un matrimonio.

Edward se rió.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que Tania y yo no nos metemos en esto por amor. Queremos que nuestras empresas crezcan.

A Bella se le rompió un poco el corazón al pensar en el modo en que aquel hombre tan guapo y poderoso se rebajaba a sí mismo. Si pudiera abrirse a la idea de amar a su compañera, sería un marido maravilloso. Se entregaba a todo lo que hacía. Su esposa sería la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-No puedo trabajar si hablo contigo de romances inexistentes –le dijo bruscamente centrándose nuevamente en la pantalla-. Además, estoy segura de que tienes cosas que hacer.

La profunda risa de Edward llenó la cabina del avión.

-Pareces mi madre. Terminaba echándonos a Emmet y a mí cuando le hacíamos enfadar.

Bella imagino a los dos niños Cullen haciendo travesuras.

-Debes echarla de menos. No hay nada peor que la muerte de los padres.

-Las pocas veces que has mencionado a los tuyos lo has hecho en pasado -Edward se movió en el asiento cuando el avión se dirigió hacia la pista de despegue-. ¿Cuánto hace que murieron?

-Mi padre nunca ha formado parte de mi vida. Se marchó cuando yo tenía dos años, así que no le recuerdo.

Bella se concentró en ir pasando las fotos de arreglos florales en lugar de fijarse en el vacío de su corazón.

-Mi madre murió justo antes de que entrara a trabajar para ti. Fue el momento más duro de mi vida.

-Eres una mujer fuerte.

Las palabras de Edward la acariciaron, rozándole zonas que no debían. El hecho de que alguien como él, un ejecutivo poderoso y valiente, la considerara fuerte era un empujón para su confianza en sí misma.

-No sé –respondió tratando de no desviar el tema-. En su momento hice lo que tenía que hacer. Quería dedicar cada minuto y cada pizca de energía a hacerle lo más feliz posible.

-Eso explica que no haya un hombre en tu vida.

Los dedos de Bella se quedaron quietos sobre el teclado.

-¿Perdona?

-Nunca has mencionado a ningún hombre ni ninguna cita en todo el tiempo que llevas trabajando para mí. Ahora entiendo por qué. Tenías el tiempo limitado.

Limitado. Si, esa era la única razón por la que no había salido con nadie. ¿No había tenido ni una cita en un año? Cielos, qué patético.

-Así que pasaste años organizando bodas, creando un aura de romance para otras personas, pero no había romance en tu vida –añadió Edward como si estuviera hablando solo-. Aunque seguramente tendrías perspectivas, caballeros que querían conocerte más a fondo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Algunos. Soy muy quisquillosa.

-Haces bien –reconoció Edward-. Si lo que quieres es casarte y crees de verdad en el amor, no deberías conformarte con nada menos que lo mejor.

Bella se giró para mirarlo y alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú no te estás conformando con menos?

-En absoluto –Edward sonrió todavía más-. Este negocio es perfecto para todas las partes implicadas –suavizó el tono al ponerle la mano en el brazo-. La gente no siempre se casa por amor, Bella.

Mirando aquellos ojos verdes y cautivadores, ella habló desde el corazón.

-Deberían.

-Así que tú estás esperando a que llegue de verdad, ¿no es así? –le preguntó Edward quitándole la mano del brazo.

Bella le ofreció la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

¿No acabas de decirme que no me conforme con menos?

Y aquel comentario le dio la munición, el valor y la certeza de esperar a que llegara lo que quería.

Y lo que quería era a Edward Cullen.

¿No había luchado siempre por lo que deseaba? Así era como había conseguido el prestigioso puesto que ahora ocupaba. Además, si no intentaba al menos abrirse, dejar que Edward viera su lado personal, nunca sabría qué podría haber pasado. Ambos necesitaban conocerse a un nivel personal. En caso contrario, no podría suceder nada serio entre ellos.

Tenían que hacer una investigación para la luna de miel, ¿verdad? Bien, pues tendría que asegurarse de que Edward viera lo que iba a conseguir con su dinero en aquellos lujosos hoteles. Sauna privada para dos, masajes en pareja, cenas en la playa a la luz de las velas…

Bella se mordió los carillos para evitar reírse como una colegiala.

Edward le había dicho que no se conformara con nada menos que lo mejor. Y no estaba dispuesta a desobedecer a su jefe.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de qué le pasaba a Bella, pero algo le ocurría. Llevaba actuando de forma extraña desde el pasado sábado. Aquel día se marchó de la oficina como un día cualquiera, pero luego Edward recibió aquella maldita llamada a medianoche para recogerla en el bar porque estaba demasiado borracha para conducir.

Por supuesto, no sabía a qué se dedicaba en su tiempo libre, pero ni en sus sueños más salvajes hubiera imaginado que montaba toros mecánicos.

Y ahora, aunque sus habitaciones estaban la una al lado de la otra, no había visto a Bella desde que se registraron en el Cielo Irlandés. Normalmente, en los viajes de trabajo, Bella iba a verle para contarle cuál era el plan que le tenía preparado, hablar de lo que había que hacer antes de salir y sobre lo que iban a encontrarse. Pero esta vez no. Había desparecido prácticamente.

En su defensa había que decir que estaba trabajando por triplicado. Entre la organización de la boda y la luna de miel, también lo estaba lo estaba ayudando con la búsqueda de propiedades potenciales en las que invertir.

Edward colgó cuidadosamente la ropa en el armario y cerro las dobles puertas. Como de costumbre, Bella había reservado suites, así que tenía sitio de sobra para moverse a sus anchas. Pero ahora estaba inquieto. ¿Cómo iba a centrarse en su próxima luna de miel si en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Bella y en la desatada sexualidad que ahora sabia existía en ella?

Abrió las puertas que daban al balcón y salió a respirar el aire fresco y salado de Cancún. El sonido y la visión de las olas del mar resultaban tranquilizadores.

Necesitaba hablar con Emmet lo antes posible, pero quería asegurarse de que tanto la boda como los planes de negocio estaban encarrilados antes de soltar la bomba de la fusión.

Al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta, Edward se giró y atravesó la espaciosa suite de decoración tropical. Cuando abrió, todos los pensamientos se le borraron de la cabeza. Bella estaba en el umbral vestida con… ¿Qué llevaba puesto? Algo fino y delicado que se había colocado alrededor con tantas vueltas que lo único que veía era una tela vaporosa y piel cremosa.

Tenía los hombros desnudos y el cabello con aspecto revuelto. Parecía la imagen de una mujer envuelta en la sábana de su amante después de hacer el amor.

-Ponte algo informal y reúnete conmigo en la playa –dijo Bella-. Tienes cinco minutos.

Y dicho aquello se marchó, dejando a Edward observando la tela que flotaba tras ella.

Comido por la curiosidad, y, por qué no admitirlo, también excitado, se cambió los pantalones y la camisa de vestir por otros informales. Agarró la llave de la habitación y se dirigió directamente a la playa del hotel. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con una playa vacía a excepción de Bella con su tela vaporosa, el cabello flotándole por los hombros desnudos y una mesa puesta para dos con flores.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, la historia es de Jules Bennett yo solo jugué con la historia, los personajes nos son míos son de E. MEYER, espero que les guste.

Capitulo cuatro:

Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras permanecía de pie al lado de la íntima mesa con las tranquilizadoras olas del mar rompiendo a su espalda. Rezó para que su sonrisa resultara auténtica. A aquellas alturas del plan no podía permitirse parecer insegura.

-Espero que tengas hambre –dijo con la esperanza de romper la tensión.

Edward, que todavía estaba clavado en el suelo unos cuantos metros más allá, miró a la mesa y luego a ella.

-¿Esto es… para nosotros?

Bella le señaló con un gesto la silla vacía.

-¿Para quién si no? Estamos investigando, ¿recuerdas?

Edward caminó con pasos cuidadosos por la gruesa arena para dirigirse hacia la silla.

-¿Investigando?

-Lunas de miel. Vas a casarte, ¿no es así? Y yo voy a organizar la romántica escapada. Ya lo sé –dijo cortándole antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra-. No vas a casarte por amor, pero de todas las formas necesitaréis tiempo para vosotros.

Bella esperó a que Edward tomara asiento antes de abrir el champán y servir dos copas. Tras dejar la botella en el cubo de hielo, levantó las tapas de plata de las bandejas y se sentó frente a él.

-Espero que te guste lo que he pedido –Bella sonrió, aunque Edward no había apartado los ojos de ella y se sentía confundida y encantada al mismo tiempo-. Lo he encargado todo antes de que aterrizáramos.

-Estoy impresionado.

Bella sintió una punzada de alegría.

-Sé que te gusta mucho el pescado, así que eso era una elección segura, y también las verduras al vapor. No quiero que te preocupes –le dijo mientras cada uno agarraba su tenedor-. Tengo pensado hacer el trabajo de la empresa durante el día y organizar la boda y la luna de miel por la noche.

-No estoy preocupado. Sé que eres un genio multifuncional.

El pescado se derritió en la boca de Bella y ella trató de no gemir de placer.

-Esto es increíble.

-Sí, lo es.

Al escuchar aquel tono grave y seductor, Bella alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Edward clavados en los suyos… no tenía ni un pedacito de comida en la boca.

¿Estaría sirviendo el ambiente romántico para que la viera bajo una luz diferente? Bella tragó saliva.

-Tengo tu plan para los próximos días, pero me lo he dejado en la habitación. Esta noche no quería hablar de trabajo.

Ahí estaba. Ya había plantado la semilla. Quería que Edward supiera que era una mujer, no solo una profesional.

Estaba contenta con el resultado. Había tardado mucho en conseguir el look de playa perfecto. Por supuesto, no era ninguna supermodelo alta y delgada como las muchas mujeres con las que Edward había estado en los últimos meses, ni tampoco se parecía a Tania, que era una belleza natural. Pero Bella era consciente de que resultaba atractiva.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –le preguntó Edward.

En aquel momento comenzó a sonar a lo lejos el arpista que había contratado.

-Las parejas que están de luna de miel no tienen que hablar de nada –Bella se puso de pie y empujó su silla de madera hasta colocarla justo al lado de Edward-. Solo sentir.

Dejó al descubierto la trufa de chocolate y cortó un trocito delicadamente con el tenedor. Cuando lo sostuvo frente a los labios de Edward, él se limitó a quedarse mirándola fijamente. Sin moverse, Bella alzó las cejas.

Edward abrió la boca, deslizó los labios alrededor del tenedor y tomó el bocado que le ofrecía. A Bella se le secó la boca, y confió en que aquélla fuera la primera cosa que aceptara de las muchas que le iba a ofrecer.

-¿No vas a comer un poco? –le preguntó él con voz ronca.

-¿Estás de broma? No pienso dejar ni un trozo. Edward sonrió, le quito el tenedor y procedió a darle de comer un bocado. Bella abrió la boca sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

El momento no podía ser más perfecto. Música suave y tranquilizadora sonando detrás de ellos, uno de los hombres más sexys y poderosos del mundo dándole de comer el postre más exquisito… si, le hubiera gustado congelar aquel momento. Una suave brisa hizo que el cabello le rozara en el hombro. Bella deslizó la mano en los rebeldes mechones y se los subió por encima del cuello. Edward descendió entonces la mirada hacia los senos y ella no pudo evitar desear que dijera algo, que hiciera algo.

El deseo encendió su brillante mirada. Bella dejó que la melena le cayera por la espalda y se puso de pie.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo –dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se la tomara.

Cuando Edward le puso su fuerte y cálida mano en la suya y se levantó de la silla sintió deseos de cantar victoria. Nunca le había tocado las manos así.

-Entonces, ¿es esto lo que te gustaría hacer si estuvieras de luna de miel?

-preguntó Edward, sorprendiéndola.

Bella absorbió todo de golpe… el arpa por un lado, las rítmicas olas del mar por otro, el cuerpo lleno con una deliciosa comida y paseando de la mano con el hombre de sus sueños por una playa desierta a la luz de la luna.

-Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

-Entonces espero que algún día consigas tu sueño. –Dijo él en un tono tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo por encima del sonido de las olas-. Te mereces hacer cosas para ti y no sólo para los demás. Trabajas mucho, pero en algún momento tendrás que parar si quieres encontrar a ese hombre con el que dar largos paseos por la playa.

Bella sonrió.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes darme consejos respecto a tomarse un respiro del trabajo? ¿Acaso no estamos trabajando mientras buscamos una luna de miel?

El pequeño encogimiento de hombros y la sonrisa confirmaron que todo lo que le decía era cierto y no podía discutirlo. Aquel gesto le dio fuerzas a Bella y le hizo sentirse más confiada.

Él se paró en seco de pronto.

-Te agradezco de verdad el esfuerzo que estás haciendo.

Bella se giró hacia él, y el ligero movimiento provocó que un mechón de su cabello le cruzara el rostro y se le pegara al brillo de labios. Antes de que pudiera apartárselo, Edward se lo quitó con un movimiento suave, deslizándole la yema del dedo por la mejilla.

La fina tela de su vestido flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo con la brisa. Los pezones se le pusieron duros al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba delante de Edward con algo sexy puesto, algo que había escogido con la idea de estar aquella noche con él.

-¿Bella?

El tono inquisitivo de Edward le hizo darse cuenta de que el hombre de sus sueños estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

-Lo siento. Estaba soñando con llegar a hacer esto algún día. Con mi marido –se apresuró a añadir.

-¿Quieres venir a Cancún de luna de miel?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Cualquier sitio me vale. Podría incluso quedarme en casa si supiera que no van a molestarnos. De eso se trata la luna de miel… de tener intimidad.

-Y de lo que se hace con esa intimidad –preguntó con una sonrisa de conocedor soltándole las manos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió a Bella la espina dorsal.

-Exactamente.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó más. Transcurrió un instante y luego otro. No se escuchaba nada excepto el arpa y las suaves olas del mar. Debería sentirse incomoda, pero no lo estaba.

El susurro de Edward rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué no sales con nadie?

-No tengo tiempo.

Edward se acercó más, tanto que ahora sus piernas se rozaban. Tanto que podía sentir sus músculos en los muslos. Oh, Dios mío, ¿iba a besarla? Tenía los ojos clavados en su boca. Bella abrió los labios instintivamente.

La intimidad quedó cortada por la llamada que recibió Edward al móvil. Él soltó una palabrota, dio un paso atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de sacar el teléfono del bolsillo.

-Cullen.

Bella también dio un paso atrás y maldijo a quien hubiera llamado. No le cabía ninguna duda de que había estado a punto de besarla.

-Sí, Tania.

Bella se giró hacia el mar y se abrazó la cintura, como si con eso pudiera evitar el dolor. Edward estaba hablando con su prometida. Aquello era una bofetada de realidad en toda la cara.

Mientras escuchaba el tono grave de Edward a su espalda, Bella supo que podría rendirse y aceptar lo inevitable o seguir adelante con el plan para luchar por el hombre al que amaba, el hombre al que sabía capaz de amar.

Rendirse no era una opción.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews. Actualizare lo mas seguido posible.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, la historia es de Jules Bennett yo solo jugué con la historia, los personajes nos son míos son de E. MEYER, espero que les guste.

Capitulo cinco.-

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Coquetear era una cosa, pero había estado a punto de dar un paso mucho más allá.

Edward cruzó la puerta de su suite mientras se desabrochaba la camisa de algodón. Se estaba maldiciendo desde que abandonó aquel romántico escenario de la playa hacia unos minutos.

Pero había sido una escena mágica. Antes de la oportuna o inoportuna llamada de Tania, según se mirara, había estado a punto de besar a Bella.

¿Besar a Bella?

Era su ayudante. Ni una sola vez durante el año que llevaba trabajando ella para Cullen Enterprises había sentido el deseo de intimar con ella. Pero aquella noche, la embriagadora combinación del vestido sexy de Bella, la playa vacía, la cena y el arpa que ella había programado, le hizo preguntarse que estaría tramando.

¿Por qué diablos estaba sintiendo aquellas cosas nuevas por Bella? Sobre todo ahora que estaba a punto de firmar un acuerdo multimillonario y no podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

Edward agarró el teléfono de la mesilla de noche y marcó el número de la habitación de Bella.

-Hola.

Maldición. Incluso su voz le hacía pensar en sexo en la playa.

-Necesito mi plan de esta semana.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó ella.

-Hace cinco minutos.

Edward colgó el teléfono, molesto consigo mismo por ser antipático con ella, pero más enfadado todavía con Bella por jugar con su libido.

Un minuto más tarde llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos. Edward cruzó el suelo de cerámica color coral, abrió la puerta y se alejó, esperando que Bella le siguiera.

Atravesó la doble puerta para entrar en la zona del salón y se dio la vuelta. Maldición. Seguía llevando aquel vestido que hacia maravillas con su cuerpo, sobre todo con sus senos. Lo que le hizo recordar que él todavía tenía la camisa abierta.

Bella levantó la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

-Tienes una reunión con un contratista mañana a las once. He quedado en…

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Bella dejó caer la mano.

-¿Cómo?

-La playa. La cena íntima. Esto es algo más que una investigación para la luna de miel.

Ella puso la mano en una de sus redondeadas caderas.

-No sé qué estas insinuando, pero suéltalo ya.

-Primero la exhibición en el toro mecánico –comenzó el mirándola-. Luego intentas librarte de este viaje de negocios cuando más te necesito, y luego apareces en la puerta de mi habitación como si fueras el sexo envuelto en una sábana. Si Tania no hubiera llamado antes, podríamos haber…

Bella alzo una ceja y sonrió. Tenía el dedo todavía puesto en su pecho.

-¿Qué, Edward? ¿Me habrías besado? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

La pasión de los ojos de Bella, el color de sus mejillas y el dulce perfume floral que lo rodeaba hizo que le agarrara el dedo. Tiró de ella hasta que hasta que la sintió contra él. La sonrisa de Bella quedó sustituida por una mueca de sorpresa.

Edward no esperó a escuchar otra respuesta impertinente. Cubrió la boca suya y mando al diablo las consecuencias. Necesitaba sentirla, saborearla y, maldita sea, sabía tan bien como olía y como se veía.

Bella se resistió durante dos segundos enteros antes de agarrarse a su bíceps con una mano mientras que con la otra se le agarraba al cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos juguetearon con su pelo.

Cuando Edward le deslizó la lengua entre los labios abiertos, ella gimió y respondió a sus exigentes besos. Aquella mujer estaba llena de sorpresas. La pasión que había visto en sus ojos era real, y se entregaba libremente. Pero Edward quería más.

Como tenía la camisa todavía desabrochada, sólo les separaba la delgada y fina tela del vestido de Bella. Podía sentir sus pezones, y aquello bastaba para volverle completamente loco.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que habría tanto fuego detrás de su inocencia?

No se saciaba de ella. Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus labios se deslizaron por la línea de su mandíbula y trazaron un camino por su suave cuello. Bella arqueó su espalda y le ofreció más. Pero Edward tuvo la sensación de que, aunque tomara todo lo que ella tuviera no tendría suficiente todavía.

Bella le agarró el pelo con las dos manos, urgiéndole hacia sus senos.

-Edward…

Él se quedó paralizado. Su tono seductor tendría que haberle llevado a rasgar la tela que envolvía su cuerpo lleno de curvas en lugar de devolverle a la realidad. Se apartó de ella con la misma rapidez con que la había atraído hacia sí.

Edward se estremeció. No podía respirar. Habían estado a punto de llevar su relación profesional a un terreno al que no tenía que ir.

-Lo siento –jadeó.

Bella se rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se llevó la mano a los labios húmedos. También estaba temblando.

-No quise… -Edward se giró, aspiro con fuerza el aire y la miró-. No sé qué decir Bella.

Ella regresó a la mesa en la que instantes atrás había dejado la carpeta. La agarró y se la tendió.

-Aquí está tu plan con la reunión de mañana –dijo atusándose el vestido-. Me temo que yo no podré asistir.

¿Por qué? –pregunto Edward mirándola a los ojos.

Ella alzo ligeramente la barbilla.

-Creo que será mejor así.

Y dicho aquello, se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Lo había estropeado todo. Pero por desgracia, su problema no estribaba en que se hubiera comportado de manera poco profesional o que estuviera prometido a otra mujer. El problema de Edward era que deseaba a Bella Swan más que nunca. Y cuando quería algo, nunca se rendía hasta conseguirlo.

Había roto la promesa de serle fiel a Tania aunque no estuvieran enamorados. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a casarse con una mujer cuando lo único que quería era estar con otra?

Edward le rezo a Dios para que aquello fuera únicamente una atracción sexual. Eso podría manejarlo. Podría vivir sin sexo hasta que se casara con Tania.

Pero tenía la sensación de que allí había algo más que eso.

¿Orquesta o sólo un arpista?

No. Nada de arpas.

Bella resistió el deseo de cerrar de golpe la pantalla de su ordenador. Sencillamente, no podía concentrarse en la organización de una boda… y menos para la del hombre que la había besado como si quisiera devorarla para luego rechazarla.

Pero tenía deudas que pagar, y la organización de aquella maldita boda pagaría todas las facturas médicas de su madre. No podía renunciar. Por mucho que quisiera detener aquel «asunto de negocios», Edward tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que la boda era un error.

En ese caso y sólo en ése Bella le confesaría sus sentimientos. Hasta entonces, si es que alguna vez llegaba a suceder, seguiría trabajando con Edward en un ambiente profesional.

Sin embargo, en el plano personal no podía detener sus planes de mostrarle como sería una luna de miel con una mujer a la que amara. Tras aquel beso arrebatador sabía que Edward la deseaba físicamente. Ahora sólo faltaba que viera el amor que quería darle.

Bella suspiró y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio de la suite para enviarle un correo a Tania y preguntarle su opinión respecto a la música. El ordenador emitió un sonido para hacerle saber que había recibido un mensaje. Era de Tania.

-Que rápido –murmuró.

Bella:

Todo está muy bien. Organiza esto como si fuera tu propia boda. No necesitas consultarme nada, lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Tania.

Aquello era una locura. Pero al menos no tenía que consultarle nada más a la otra mujer. Odiaba la idea de hacerle daño a Tania, aunque si no estaba ni remotamente enamorada de Edward, no sufriría.

Al menos Bella confiaba en que así fuera.

* * *

Gracias por seguir esta historia, y espero les guste este capitulo, en lo personal a mi me gusta porque Bella logro que Edward cuestionara sus sentimientos hacia ella. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis.

Edward aguantó la reunión con el contratista haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse. En lo único que podía pensar era en la boca de Bella, en sus suaves suspiros, en sus manos abrazándole el cuello.

Pero cuando la rechazó, ella recuperó al instante la profesionalidad. Hacia un año que la conocía y sólo le había visto perder el control dos veces: en el toro mecánico y el día anterior, cuando se fundió en sus brazos.

Cuando regresó a su suite se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Bella. ¿Estaría organizando el esquema de su próximo destino? ¿O estaría trabajando en su boda?

En su boda. Ya había engañado a Tania. No, todavía no estaban casados y no, no la amaba. Pero estaba prometido a ella y se había dedicado a besar a otra mujer. El beso era un problema en sí mismo, pero ahora estaba al borde de un desastre todavía mayor. Necesitaba a Bella de un modo que no debería siquiera estar considerado. Había despertado en él unos sentimientos enervantes.

Pero necesitaba concentrarse. Por mucho que sus hormonas adolecentes trataran de controlar sus actos, ahora era un adulto y debía comportarse como tal. Un acuerdo multimillonario dependía de su reunión con Tania. Bella sabía lo importante que era para él aquella asociación. Nunca intentaría sabotearla conscientemente.

Edward miró los mensajes de correo en su BlackBerry y sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Bella no estaba interesada en él. Ni una sola vez había actuado como si quisiera algo personal. De hecho, había evitado hablar de su vida privada. Siempre había sido una ayudante organizada y trabajadora.

Edward revisó los mensajes y se encontró con uno de Tania diciéndole que estaba en Roma mirando algunas propiedades. Su siguiente parada seria Florencia, y desde allí se pondría en contacto con él. Mientras Tania viajaba por Italia, Francia e Inglaterra, Edward se concentraría en las islas tropicales y en los puntos turísticos… con Bella a su lado.

Una llamada en la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de los pantalones, cruzó el suelo de cerámica y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Bella al otro lado.

-Confiaba en que ya hubieras regresado de la reunión –dijo rodeándole y entrando en la suite-. Tengo noticias inmobiliarias importantes y necesitamos actuar inmediatamente.

Edward echó un vistazo a su sencillo y al mismo tiempo sexy vestido amarillo de verano que le dejaba al descubierto los hombros, sonrió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué noticias son ésas? –le preguntó.

-Estaba buscando destinos para una luna de miel en Puerto Vallarta y me he encontrado con un hotel que va a cerrar sus puertas por falta de turistas.

Edward la escuchó hablar, pero se quedó hipnotizado ante su boca. ¿Cómo iba a mirar aquellos labios rosas sin recordar su tacto contra los suyos?

-Les he dicho que estaremos allí a primera hora de la mañana.

Edward la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-En el hotel –se explicó ella-. Les he dicho que iremos a verlo por la mañana. Cuando dije tu nombre, me aseguraron que Cullen Enterprises tendría preferencia antes de que pusieran la propiedad en venta.

Sí, Bella era especial. Eficiente y conocedora del negocio… y había protagonizado todos sus sueños de la noche.

-Llamaré al piloto –Edward sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marco los números, tratando de olvidar su último pensamiento-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en hacer el equipaje?

Bella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estoy lista. Me han bajado ya las maletas.

Has estado muy ocupada esta mañana.

-Como siempre –Bella pasó por delante de él para dirigirse a la puerta-. Te veo en el vestíbulo.

Y dicho aquello se marchó.

Cielos, ¿Qué iba a hacer con aquella nueva Bella? Siempre había sido eficiente y lista, pero al mismo tiempo callada y reservada. Y sin embargo ahora parecía un tornado. Entraba y salía, y había provocado tales danos en su vida en tan poco espacio de tiempo en que no sabía si sería capaz de recuperarse alguna vez.

Viajar así resultaba agotador. Bella se sentó una vez más en el asiento de cuero del lujoso avión de Edward y encendió el ordenador.

Edward tomó asiento en el lugar de enfrente. Estaba hablando por teléfono con Eleazar de unos asuntos de negocios que a ella no le interesaban. Bella sacó el documento de la boda. Las flores, comprobadas. La música, comprobada. La luz, comprobada.

Los novios que no se amaban, comprobados.

Centrarse en la decoración del banquete y en las fundas de las sillas mantendría su mente apartada del inevitable silencio que sin duda les acompañaría durante aquel vuelo.

Aquella tarde, Bella había representado el papel de su vida. Fingir que era muy profesional y que no estaba temblando todavía por sus besos le había resultado difícil.

Pero aquel no era el momento de regodearse en aquel maravilloso recuerdo. Había trabajo que hacer.

Las fundas en color crema añadirían elegancia a la luz de las velas y lilas que caerían por los altos y finos jarrones. Mesas redondas, por supuesto, para tratar de mantener un ambiente cálido.

Bella gruño frustrada, tanto por aquella absurda boda como por el hecho de que quería cerrar el ordenador de golpe y gritarle a Edward hasta que recuperara la cordura. De acuerdo, tal vez actuar como niña pequeña enrabietada no fuera la solución.

-¿Va todo bien?

Bella alzó la vista y se encontró con Edward mirándola con una media sonrisa. Había colgado teléfono, y estaba claro que su gruñido había sonado más alto de lo que ella pensaba.

-Todo bien –mintió ella-. Estoy ultimando los detalles para el banquete.

A Edward se le borró la sonrisa.

-Te agradezco el trabajo extra que estás haciendo. No habría podido hacer esto sin ti.

-Podrías haber celebrado una ceremonia sencilla, como tu hermano. Se casó en la playa, ¿verdad?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Él estaba enamorado y quería algo íntimo. Yo quiero que todo el mundo presencie la fusión de dos dinastías.

Bella sintió un dolor en el corazón. Aunque no por ella, si no por Edward, que realmente pensaba que aquella era su opción en la vida.

-No me importa trabajar más –bajo la tapa del ordenador, indicando sin palabras que quería hablar-. Necesito el dinero y tú necesitas mi ayuda.

Los verdes ojos de Edward la observaron durante un segundo.

-Ganas bastante bien, Bella. ¿Para qué diablos necesitas más dinero? No tienes hijos ni marido. Por lo que yo sé, nunca vas de compras a sitios caros y he visto el edificio de tu apartamento, así que sé que no es demasiado caro –Edward se detuvo-. Lo siento –dijo levantando las manos-. Tus finanzas no son asunto mío.

Bella tragó saliva y lamentó haber escogido sin darse cuenta aquel camino en particular. Lo último que deseaba era que le tuvieran lástima, y menos Edward.

-Tenía muchas facturas médicas.

Él se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento.

-¿Estuviste enferma?

-Yo no, mi madre.

No. No lloraría. Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, pero Bella miró por la ventanilla hacia las algodonosas nubes.

-¿Hace mucho que murió?

Bella lo miro conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Hace poco más de un año.

-¿Justo antes de que entraras a trabajar para la empresa?

Ella asintió, incapaz de seguir hablando.

Edward se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y fue a sentarse al lado de ella. Le quitó el ordenador del regazo y lo dejó sobre la mesita que tenían delante. Entonces, en un movimiento que la sorprendió y le enterneció, tomó su mano en la suya.

-¿Justo antes de que mi padre muriera?

-Si –susurro Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le acaricio el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

-Nunca dijiste nada.

-¿Qué iba a decir? No os conocía, estaba allí para trabajar, no para hacer amigos.

Un amago de sonrisa asomo a los labios de Edward.

Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. Te enfrentaste a la muerte de tu madre y luego cuando mi padre murió, nos consolaste a Emmet y a mí.

Avergonzada, Bella apartó la vista.

-No os consolé.

-Tal vez no con abrazos y palabras tranquilizadoras, pero te encargaste de todo en la oficina en el momento más duro de nuestra vida. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarlo.

-Sólo hacia mi trabajo. No tiene importancia.

-Para mí desde luego si la tuvo, y también para Emmet. ¿De que murió tu madre?

-De cáncer –se le deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla-. Lucho contra él hasta el final. Si soy fuerte lo he heredado de ella.

Edward le secó la mejilla con la yema del dedo pulgar y ella contuvo el aliento. Por mucho que deseara que unos brazos fuertes la abrazaran, no quería ganarse el afecto y la atención de Edward a través de la compasión.

-Necesito volver al trabajo –le dijo-. Mi jefe es un negrero.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta, pero él tenía la vista en su boca.

-En lo último que está pensando el jefe ahora mismo es en trabajo.

Bella cerró los ojos y, que Dios la perdonara, se apoyó en su mano.

-Edward, no puedes decirme esas cosas.

Él le acaricio la mejilla.

-No puedo evitar pensarlo.

Al abrir los ojos, vio en los suyos lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Deseo.

-No me beses.

Él sonrió.

-No lo voy a hacer, aunque Dios sabe que deseo hacerlo.

-Estas comprometido con otra mujer –le recordó Bella.

-Así es.

No podemos hacer esto.

Edward sonrió todavía más.

-No estamos haciendo nada. No pondré en peligro la fusión ni a ti, pero tengo que decir que últimamente me estas volviendo loco y no sé por qué.

Bella si sabía por qué… había estado tratando de volverlo loco. Pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma.

Tal vez Edward estuviera entrando en razón. Tal vez quisiera estar con ella.

Pero, ¿serian alguna vez sus sentimientos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que pasara por encima de los negocios? Y en caso afirmativo, ¿estaría dispuesto siquiera a correr el riesgo?

* * *

**Ale74, Nelda, Guest, Flavlo, Isabel20 y littlemonster1407, gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante, este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete:

Puerto Vallarta era tal y como Bella lo había imaginado, y se alegraba de haberlo incluido en el itinerario. Brillante, tropical, exótico. Había gente guapa por todas partes, vestida de manera informal pero estilosa. Los vendedores callejeros vendían su mercancía en la calle. Allí podía encontrarse con todo, desde vestidos a bolsos hechos a mano. Tendría que comprarse algo para recordar aquella excursión… como si pudiera olvidar ir saltando de destino en destino con Edward.

La ciudad que quedaba atrás estaba llena de turistas, pero no era muy grande. Bella confiaba en que no hubiera corrido la voz del lugar que querían visitar. Aunque le habían prometido que Cullen Entreprises era la primera de la lista, el mundo inmobiliario era despiadado. Cuando el conductor detuvo el coche frente al blanco hotel de cuatro plantas, Bella supo que la cabeza de Edward ya estaba en marcha. Tal vez no demostrara lo ansioso que estaba por comprar su primera propiedad fuera de Estados Unidos, pero Bella sabía que por dentro estaba saltando como un niño la mañana de navidad.

Tres grandes arcos daban paso al vestíbulo. No había puertas por ninguna parte. Aquel lugar tenía un aire muy parecido al hotel de Kauai. Y Bella sabía lo mucho que significaba ese sitio para Edward y Emmet.

Edward no dejaría escapar esta propiedad.

Cuando el conductor abrió la puerta, Edward salió y extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Es precioso –susurró ella cuando su mano encontró la suya.

Edward le mantuvo la mano sujeta mientras la guiaba por el suelo de terrazo. Dos minutos después de su llegada, un hombre nativo y alto vestido con un impecable traje color crema los recibió y los guío hacia una estrecha sala de juntas. Bella tomó asiento al lado de Edward, que hizo lo mismo al lado del dueño de la propiedad.

La reunión duro menos de una hora, y cuando llegaron al coche que les estaba esperando, Edward y su hermano Emmet eran los orgullosos dueños de su primera propiedad fuera de Estados Unidos. Bella hizo un esfuerzo para guardarse sus comentarios para sí misma, pero cuando estuvieron en la parte de atrás del Jaguar para dirigirse al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando, se giró hacia Edward.

-¿Estás seguro de que Emmet va a estar de acuerdo con esto? –le preguntó.

-Claro que sí.

Edward se había aflojado ya la corbata color cobalto, se había desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la camisa y ahora estaba remangando la camisa para dejar al descubierto unos antebrazos bronceados.

-¿Estás seguro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo llamaré por teléfono esta noche y le diré que tenemos que hablar. Aunque prefiero contárselo en persona. También tenemos que hablar del cambio de nombre de hotel.

Bella subió la rodilla al asiento de cuero y se giró para mirarlo.

-¿No sabía que ibas a venir aquí?

Edward le dirigió una mirada insinuando que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero ella no se amilanó.

-Edward –comenzó a decirle en tono suave-, sé lo importante que es para ti ampliar tu negocio a otros países, pero tu padre os dejó su legado a ti y a Emmet. Tiene derecho a saberlo cuanto antes.

Edward no le estaba escuchando. Bella vio cómo sus ojos se dirigían hacia su rodilla doblada y volvió a bajarla. Cielos había olvidado por completo que llevaba puesto un vestido veraniego. No era corto, pero el dobladillo le llegaba justo encima de las rodillas, así que le había visto el muslo desnudo.

-¿Dónde vamos a alojarnos? –le preguntó rezando para que pillara la indirecta y no tratara de besarla ni de hacer nada inapropiado en público.

La oscura mirada de Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-He reservado en una pequeña posada que hay de camino. Pensé que te gustaría el cambio de escenario, así que cancele la reserva que habías hecho.

Bella sonrió ante la idea de que hubiera pensado en ella.

-Gracias.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer –Edward sonrió también-. Después de todo, tú me has buscado este gran chollo. Quiero llevarte esta noche a cenar a un sitio agradable para celebrarlo.

¿Cenar? ¿A solas con Edward? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Quién estaba seduciendo a quien ahora? ¿Y de verdad quería agradecerle el asunto de la compra del hotel o estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella?

-No hace falta que me des las gracias –le dijo bajándose la falda-. Yo también formo parte de esta empresa. Quiero verla crecer, tal como tu padre deseaba.

Edward sonrió, extendió la mano y le apretó la suya.

-Cuando te contrató no paraba de decirnos a Emmet y a mí que serías toda una adquisición.

Sorprendida de que el señor Cullen hubiera dicho algo así de ella, Bella sonrió.

-Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de un hombre de negocios tan importante. Siento no haberlo conocido mejor.

-Yo también. Era el mejor hombre que he conocido jamás.

Como no quería que se quedara pensando en cosas tristes, cambió completamente de tema.

-¿Y dónde vamos a ir a cenar?

-Tengo algo preparado –le aseguró Edward-. Confía en mí. Te gustara.

Quince minutos más tarde, el conductor se detuvo frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos rodeada de viñedos. A Bella le encantaba que Edward la conociera tan bien como para escoger algo tan sencillo.

Una mujer mayor que llevaba un delantal sobre el vestido y el cabello recogido en un moño suelto los recibió con una sonrisa. Cuando les mostró sus habitaciones, la una situada frente a la otra a cada lado del pasillo, les informó de que el desayuno se servía a las ocho en punto y luego volvió a bajar por la escalera de caracol.

Edward consulto el reloj.

-¿Puedes estar lista en una hora?

-Puedo estarlo en quince minutos.

-¿De veras? –Edward alzó las cejas-. Nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer capaz de hacer algo así.

-Está claro que no te relacionas con las mujeres adecuadas. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estás acostumbrado a salir con mujeres hermosas, tal vez debería tomarme más tiempo. Nunca me complico con el pelo o con el maquillaje, así que no sabría qué hacer.

Aquellos ojos verdes como el jade se dirigieron hacia su rostro.

-Siempre serás hermosa. No necesitas complicarte.

Le dijo en tono bajo y con mirada ardiente. El calor de su respiración le rozaba la mejilla, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-No creo que sea hermosa…

Edward le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos, se aseguró de que lo mirara y le repitió:

-Hermosa.

Bella tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo… no sé qué hacer cuando me piropean.

-¿Te da vergüenza? –preguntó el alzando las cejas. Movió la mano para cubrirle la mejilla y deslizó el pulgar por su piel-. Estoy de acuerdo en que no te pones mucho maquillaje y tu peinado es más sencillo que el de la mayoría de las mujeres, pero eso es lo que te hace extraordinaria. ¿Por qué ensuciar tanta belleza cubriéndola con productos artificiales?

Durante todo el tiempo que le estuvo hablando le acaricio la mejilla con la mano. Bella no sabía si quería que parara hasta que descubriera cuáles eran sus auténticos sentimientos o si quería que continuara sin importarle que estuviera comprometido con otra mujer.

Bella trago saliva.

Tengo que prepararme para la cena.

Se apartó de su mano y entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta. Se apoyó contra la madera llevándose la mano al pecho.

¿Estaba Edward respondiendo sencillamente a una atracción sexual o la deseaba de un modo más íntimo, más personal?

Bella no sabía, pero no iba a actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos hasta que estuviera absolutamente segura de que Edward comprendía lo que quería y de que no iba a casarse con otra mujer. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella era la única.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho.

Edward no sabía qué diablos le estaba empezando a suceder cuando se encontraba a solas con Bella. Había viajado con ella por asuntos de negocios con anterioridad y nunca había sentido la necesidad de arrastrarla a su habitación para hacerle el amor.

Pero su mente continuaba traicionándolo y devolviéndole la imagen de una semana atrás, cuando ella estaba subida a horcajadas sobre el toro.

Pero aquello era puramente físico. En un plano más íntimo, no podía sacarse la imagen del dolor en sus ojos. Cada vez que mencionaba a su madre, un velo de remordimiento se posaba sobre sus ojos color chocolate. Tal vez la idea de salir a cenar con ella no fuera tan buena. Sin embargo, había algo en Bella que lo intrigaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, menos pensaba en la boda que se avecinaba.

Edward sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó al padre de Tania.

-Denali Internacional –respondió la recepcionista.

Edward Cullen. Quiero hablar con el señor Denali.

-Un momento, señor Cullen.

Eleazar contestó en menos de diez segundos.

Edward, qué alegría oírte.

-Sólo quería informarte de que he comprado un hotel en Puerto Vallarta. Está a punto de cerrar, pero creo que con unas cuantas reformas importantes podríamos convertirlo en el mejor de la ciudad.

La firme risa de Eleazar resonó a través del teléfono.

-Tu no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? Supongo que estás ahí ahora.

-Así es –confirmo Edward con cierto orgullo.

-Cuando tengas oportunidad, mándame información de la nueva propiedad. Y fotos si tienes.

Mientras Edward se preparaba para su cita… no, para su cena de negocios con Bella, le fue contando los detalles a Eleazar. El precio que había pagado, el número de habitaciones que tenía el hotel, sus ideas para la reforma…

-Parece que has pensado en todo –comento Eleazar-. ¿Qué opina tu hermano?

Edward sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Todavía no he hablado con él.

Edward sabía que Emmet también quería expandir globalmente, pero no sabía que para conseguirlo iba a casarse con Tania Denali. No estaba preparado todavía para soltar esa noticia. Aunque Emmet tendría que ser informado pronto de que Eleazar Denali iba a poner el capital para la expansión. Hasta el momento había conseguido mantener el compromiso en secreto para la prensa. Anunciaría sus planes cuando llegara el momento… después de hablar con Emmet. Algo que tenía que hacer pronto, porque faltaba menos de un mes para la boda.

-Nos reuniremos todos cuando regreséis de la luna de miel –continuo Eleazar-. Mantenme informado.

Edward colgó.

¿Por qué había llamado primero a su futuro suegro en lugar de a su hermano?

Porque tras el encuentro con Bella en el pasillo, necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo que estaba prometido y necesitaba oír la voz de Eleazar para convencerse de que estaba avanzando en la dirección correcta.

Aspirando con fuerza el aire, guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo junto a la llave de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo para ir a buscar a Bella. Cuando llamó a la puerta ella respondió al instante.

Bella estaba allí de pie con el cabello recogido en una especie de moño bajo, un poco de brillo rosado en los labios y un vestido sin tirantes amarillo pálido que le llegaba justo a la rodilla. Un par de sandalias doradas de tacón y tirantes le cubrían el tobillo y un poco de pantorrilla.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó ella.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista.

-Reitero mi anterior afirmación respecto a tu belleza. Estás impresionante.

Bella se guardó la llave de la habitación en el pequeño bolsito dorado, salió y cerró la puerta.

-Si sigues diciéndome esos piropos se me va a subir el ego.

Edward no se había apartado cuando ella salió, así que ahora estaba muy cerca. No fue capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Los brillantes labios de Bella suplicaban ser besados; sus ojos encerraban tanta pasión que no podía creer que le hubiera pasado desapercibida en el pasado. Y su aroma floral le rodeaba.

¿Estás listo? –le preguntó ella mirándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes color chocolate.

¿Para deslizarle aquel vestido por el cuerpo? Sí. ¿Para llevársela a su habitación o en la suya y perderse en su dulzura? Sí.

¿Para perder un acuerdo multimillonario? Una semana atrás habría dicho que no. Ahora… Bueno, ya no estaba seguro. Alzó una mano para hacerle el gesto de que pasara ella delante.

-Vamos.

Distancia. Tenía que mantener las distancias, al menos en el plano personal. Hablar de trabajo y de cómo iban los planes de la boda era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pero no quería hablar de la boda. Quería saber más cosas de Bella y que la hacía ser tan… Bella. ¿Cómo había ido a parar a la empresa de su padre aquella mujer humilde y al mismo tiempo tan poderosa? ¿Qué le hizo buscar un trabajo diferente tras la muerte de su madre? ¿Y por qué diablos no se había fijado bien en ella ningún hombre y se le había declarado?

Para cuando Edward salió al exterior estaba sudando ligeramente por el cuello, y no tenía nada que ver con los cuarenta grados de temperatura que hacia afuera, y mucho con la sonrisa radiante de la mujer que estaba delante de él.

-¿Vamos a ir andando? –pregunto Bella.

-No está muy lejos.

Como llevaba aquellos tacones tan altos, Edward la tomó del brazo para ayudarla. Se dijo que aquel gesto no tenía nada que ver con su deseo de acariciarle la suave piel.

Rodearon juntos la casa hasta llegar a un rincón emparrado y lleno de flores. Y tal como Edward había solicitado, había preparada una mesa para dos al lado de una buganvilia rosa y una chispeante cascada que formaba una pequeña laguna al caer.

-¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

Edward sonrió ante su tono de sorpresa.

-Sé que te encantan las cosas sencillas y quería hacer algo que te gustara para demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy porque hayas descubierto ese hotel a tan buen precio.

Ella agito la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Oh, Edward, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Ya te lo he dicho. Pero te agradezco el detalle.

Él le tomó la mano y la guío a través del pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba la laguna. La ayudó a tomar asiento.

-Tengo que admitir –reconoció Bella con una sonrisa cuando él se sentó enfrente-, que éste es probablemente el detalle más bonito que ha tenido nadie conmigo.

¿Cómo? Edward no podía creerlo. Pero se alegraba todavía más de haber organizado aquel plan para ella.

Se merecía lo mejor.

Sonrió.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, habría hecho algo más.

Esto no es más que una simple cena.

Bella alzó uno de sus sensuales y desnudos hombros.

-He estado mucho tiempo sola cuidando de mi madre y trabajando para pagar las facturas, así que si alguien me mima soy yo misma.

Edward se reclinó en la silla, observó como recogía la servilleta del plato y se la colocaba en el regazo. ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de lo duro que estaba trabajando? Ni siquiera salía a conocer gente. No era de extrañar que no tuviera pareja. Los únicos hombres con los que se había relacionado eran Emmet y él.

-Lo siento –Edward observó cómo Bella alzaba la mirada del regazo donde estaba jugueteando con la servilleta-. Siento que hayas trabajado tanto que no hayas podido disfrutar de la vida. Supongo que di por hecho que cuando salías de la oficina quedabas con tus amigos o… no sé, que hacías algo.

-¿Algo como subirme al toro mecánico? –preguntó Bella alzando las cejas y haciendo una mueca burlona.

Edward se rio, algo que no hacía con demasiada frecuencia.

-No es exactamente lo que te imaginaba haciendo.

Cielos. ¿Había pensado Edward en ella durante las últimas horas? Al parecer si, ya que acababa de admitirlo.

-¿Qué me imaginabas haciendo, Edward?

Su dulce voz quedó suspendida en el aire.

-Quedando con amigos para tomar algo, yendo de compras o saliendo con un hombre.

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que salí con un hombre.

Edward tragó saliva.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tan duro te hago trabajar?

-No, pero siempre me quedaba después de que Emmet y tú os fuerais porque no tenía motivos para volver a casa.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, llegaron dos mujeres con un carro lleno de platos diferentes. Cuando les sirvieron la comida y volvieron a quedarse a solas, a Edward le preocupó el hecho de que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sola.

-Seguramente harías algo para divertirte.

Bella pinchó un trozo de mandarina de su ensalada.

-Me encanta leer. Sobre todo poesía. También me gusta buscar destinos en la red, y…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Edward cuando ella guardó silencio.

Ella pinchó otro trozo de naranja.

-Es una tontería.

-Pero quiero oírlo.

Con el tenedor cerniéndose sobre el plato, Bella sonrió.

-Busco destinos que me gustaría visitar algún día. Me encanta viajar, pero la única manera en la que puedo permitírmelo, aparte de los viajes de negocios, es a través de Internet.

-Tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen dentro de unas semanas puedas tomarte unas vacaciones que tanto necesitas e irte donde quieras. De hecho, yo te pagaré el viaje. Considéralo como tu gratificación anual.

Los brillantes ojos de Bella se oscurecieron un poco antes de clavarse en su plato.

-No quiero ir sola. Además, ya me estás pagando más que suficiente por la organización de la boda. No puedo aceptar más dinero.

Si, la boda. Resultaba curioso cómo aquella palabra aparecía constantemente en sus conversaciones privadas.

* * *

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, gracias por sus rr, esto es para ustedes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas, subiré el próximo capitulo lo antes posible.

* * *

Capitulo nueve.-

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada y preciosa. Bella y Edward se subieron una vez más al jet privado para buscar otro destino de luna de miel.

Bella sabía que necesitaba pasarse las «extras» que se suponía que debería estar buscando. Las cenas estaban resultando ser demasiado emocionales. Al menos para ella.

El modo en que Edward seguía interrogándole sobre su estilo de vida sólo servía para hacerle sentir más patética. No se había dado cuenta de los solitaria que resultaba su inexistente vida social hasta que se escuchó a si misma hablar en voz alta.

El viaje en avión fue corto. Tan corto que Bella y Edward no cruzaron ni una palabra durante el vuelo. Él estaba ocupado en el teléfono hablando con Tania sobre como organizarían la oficina cuando estuvieran casados y Bella estaba organizando el «bendito» día.

Exhalando un suspiro y sintiendo el corazón pesado, cerró el ordenador cuando el avión aterrizó en Cozumel. Se iban a alojar en el Crown Paradise, en la suite nupcial. Así lo había reservado ella. Quería que Edward viera el lujo del que podrían disfrutar una pareja de recién casados.

Por supuesto, cuando cayera la noche Edward y ella no podían dormir en la misma habitación, así que también había reservado otra suite al final del pasillo.

Cuando fueron a registrarse, Bella se le adelantó en el mostrador.

-Yo me encargaré de esto –le dijo-. ¿Por qué no vas a asegurarte de que el mozo no le de ningún golpe a la bolsa de mi ordenador?

Cuando Edward se marchó, Bella esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se registró. El encargado vaciló una décima cuando vio que habían reservado dos habitaciones. Seguramente no era algo normal cuando se escogía la suite nupcial.

-Es por si nos peleamos –explico Bella en un susurro.

También pidió que un mozo llevara el equipaje a la segunda suite, no a la nupcial. Edward y ella decidirían más tarde quien se quedaría en cada habitación.

Cozumel era precioso… por lo que había visto en la Red. Estaba deseando ir a bucear por la mañana. Pero primero iban a darse un masaje en pareja. Bella estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada ante la perspectiva.

Abrió el camino por el pasillo y pasaron por delante de los ascensores y de varias habitaciones. La suite nupcial estaba en la planta de abajo y se suponía que era la habitación más grande y agradable del hotel. Cuando Bella encontró las dobles puertas que daban a la suite al final del pasillo, deslizó la llave en la cerradura y esperó a escuchar el clic y a ver la lucecita verde.

Pero cuando abrió las puertas se quedó paralizada. Nada, absolutamente nada la había preparado para aquella gloriosa y romántica habitación llena de pétalos de rosa roja esparcidos sobre la blanca colcha que caían hasta el suelo de cerámica beige.

En la esquina del fondo, mas allá de la cama tamaño gigante rodeada de tela de gasa que caía del techo para envolver a los amantes, había una bañera para dos. El baño que ya estaba lleno de burbujas, también tenía pétalos de rosa.

¿Esta es nuestra habitación? –preguntó Edward a su espalda.

Bella sólo pudo limitarse a asentir mientras sus ojos recorrían las puertas del patio que daban a su piscina particular. Cruzo la suite.

El óvalo de la piscina era suficientemente grande para nadar, pero también lo bastante íntimo para los enamorados que iban a ocupar la suite. Alrededor del agua había exuberantes plantas tropicales. La gran variedad de follaje proporcionaba intimidad, pero era lo suficiente bajo como para que pudiera verse la playa y el mar que quedaban más allá.

Oh, Dios. Aquélla era su habitación. Edward podía quedarse con la otra. Por supuesto, no protestaría si Edward quería compartir con ella todas las comodidades de la habitación, e incluso podían olvidarse de la otra.

-Tiene que haber algún error.

Bella se giró para ver a Edward observando todos los románticos detalles. Aparte de los pétalos de rosa y las burbujas del baño, había toallas dobladas en forma de cisnes besándose sobre la cama y un cubo con champán enfriándose en la mesilla de noche.

-No hay ningún error –le informó quitándose las sandalias-. He reservado la suite nupcial. ¿De qué otra forma voy a saber qué es lo mejor para ti y la afortunada novia?

Edward se dio la vuelta y deslizó la mirada desde sus pies descalzos hasta las piernas desnudas. De pronto, los pantalones cortos color caqui y la camiseta sin mangas parecían demasiado atrevidos.

-¿Tu pediste esta habitación? –le preguntó con voz tensa.

-Si –reuniendo todo su coraje, Bella dio un paso adelante-. ¿Crees que te gustaría algo así para tu luna de miel?

Los ojos de Edward no se apartaron de los suyos.

-Es perfecto.

Bella sintió una nueva oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado enamorada de él antes y de pronto lo sintiera todavía más? ¿Qué sentimiento había más allá del amor?

-Tengo una sorpresa para nosotros más tarde –le dijo ella-. Espero que te guste.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en la cama.

-Seguro que sí.

Bella tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se sentía encantada de que la viera bajo otra luz. Y por otro, no quería que Edward pensara que aquello era solo atracción sexual.

-¿Vamos a dormir los dos…?

La voz de Edward se apagó mientras continuaba con la vista clavada en la cama. El modo en que estaba separada del resto de la habitación, con todo aquel material vaporoso rodeándola, la hacía parecer casi como un oasis.

-He reservado otra habitación.

Edward sonrió mientras volvía a mirarla.

-¿No se rio de ti el recepcionista cuando te registraste?

Una risa escapó de los labios de Bella, aliviando algo de tensión que había estado experimentando desde que las puertas dobles se cerraron tras Edward.

-Un poco. Le dije que era por si teníamos una pelea.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se rio. No la oía reírse con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre le sorprendía lo natural que parecía.

-No lo haces mucho –le dijo sin pararse a pensar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A reírte.

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció un tanto.

-No, supongo que no. pero últimamente cada vez lo hago más cuando estoy contigo.

Bella se lo tomó como una pequeña victoria.

Una llamada en la puerta impidió que lo celebrara demasiado.

-Yo iré –dijo pasando por delante de él.

En cuanto abrió las puertas, dos mujeres con unas mesas plegables de masaje y una bolsa de tela llena de cosas entraron en la habitación.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Edward.

Bella cerró la puerta y se giró.

-Sorpresa. Nos van a dar un masaje.

El levantó una ceja ignorando a las mujeres que ya estaban colocando las mesas al lado de las puertas del patio.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Podemos relajarnos unos minutos y así encarar con más energía el trabajo mientras estamos aquí. Iré a cambiarme –le dijo antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Entro en cuarto de baño y se quitó la ropa para ponerse el grueso albornoz blanco cortesía del hotel. No había forma de que no se excitara durante el masaje. Sabiendo que estaba en la misma habitación, desnudos y con sólo una ligera capa de aceite de masaje protegiéndoles.

Ah, y dos mujeres desconocidas.

Confiaba en que aquello también le pusiera a Edward un poco nervioso. Si, quería que perdiera el control. Era demasiado rígido, y quería demostrarle lo que suponía dejarse llevar un poco de vez en cuando.

La boda, por ejemplo. Iba a seguir adelante con aquel plan sólo porque era «lo correcto». Si Edward y Tania estuvieran de verdad enamorados, Bella no haría absolutamente nada para evitarlo, pero sabía que no era así. Edward ni siquiera había visto el anillo de compromiso, por poner un ejemplo.

Bella suspiró y regresó a la habitación.

-Te toca –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Hay otro albornoz colgado detrás de la puerta.

Cuando Edward hubo desaparecido, se quitó el albornoz y se colocó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Le cubrieron el trasero con una toalla y espero emocionada a que Edward saliera.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad estaba haciendo aquello? ¿De verdad iba a estar desnuda en la habitación con… su jefe?

Sí, lo haría porque estaba llevando a cabo la lucha de su vida.

No había un momento del día en el que no amara a Edward. No había nada que no hiciera por el si se lo pidiera. Y de ninguna manera permitiría que el hombre del que se había enamorado se dirigiera hacia el altar del desastre.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez:

Edward salió del baño y se encontró con Bella ya preparada en la mesa de masaje, cubierta únicamente con una toalla blanca colocada sobre su mono y redondo trasero.

¿Mono?

¿Qué hombre adulto utilizaba la palabra «mono»? Evidentemente él. Pero así era. Pensaba que el trasero de Bella era mono aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Se acercó a su mesa dándole la espalda a ella, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella piel bronceada y suave.

-Adelante –le dijo ella-. No estoy mirando.

A Edward no se le pasó la mirada escrutadora de su masajista… después de todo, estaban en la suite nupcial. Pero se quitó rápidamente el albornoz sin decir una palabra y se tumbó boca abajo sobre la mesa.

No pudo evitar suspirar cuando una toalla le cubrió y un instante más tarde sintió el cálido aceite seguido de lo que parecían ser piedras calientes a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

-Increíble, ¿verdad?

Edward giró la cabeza en dirección a la relajada voz de Bella y trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salieron. Era imposible que así fuera. Bella tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de sus brazos cruzados… dejando al descubierto el costado de su cuerpo. La curva de sus senos se burló de él.

Edward apretó los dientes y rezó para no excitarse en aquel instante. Pero, ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera?

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, los rosados labios juntos mientras disfrutaba relajadamente del masaje. El por su parte, no podía relajarse. Sobre todo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Apenas sintió las piedras calientes cuando la masajista las reajustó, ni sintió como empezó a masajearle la parte inferior de la espalda.

Lo único que podía sentir era un incómodo latido en la parte que ningún masajista tocaría.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que se le fuera de la cabeza la imagen de los senos de Bella. Por desgracia, estaba clavada allí y Edward sabía que nada podría desbancar aquella imagen a menos que la viera completamente desnuda. Y eso grabaría otra imagen completamente diferente en su cerebro, una mucho más peligrosa.

¿Cómo iba a casarse con Tania si sentía cosas tan poderosas hacia Bella? No sólo no era justo para ninguna mujer, sino tampoco para él.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, tanto si seguía sus sentimientos lujuriosos por Bella como si buscaba la fusión empresarial con Tania, iba a tener que pagar el precio.

En uno de los supuestos seria monetario, el otro lo pagaría con el corazón.

¿El corazón?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y frustrado. Sí, temía que su corazón estuviera empezando a implicarse con Bella y con su seducción. Eso echaba por tierra su teoría anterior sobre los sentimientos lujuriosos.

Y ahora, ¿qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer?

¿Le estaría jugando la mente malas pasadas debido al íntimo escenario?

No. Si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que aquello empezó con aquel maldito toro mecánico. Bueno, al menos el despertar sexual. Pero el respeto y el cariño hacia Bella comenzaron poco después de que entrara a trabajar en Cullen Entreprises y viera lo capaz y eficaz que era.

Edward bloqueó el aroma fresco y limpio de los aceites. Bloqueo el sonido de la cascada que había al otro lado de las puertas del patio. Bloqueo los ligeros gemidos que estaba emitiendo Bella mientras disfrutaba de su masaje.

Pero no pudo bloquear el hecho de que si se entregaba a sus deseos, podría despedirse de todo por lo que había luchado.

Sólo había una opción.

.

.

Bella se ató el cinturón del albornoz mientras las mujeres recogían las mesas y los aceites y se marchaban. Edward ya se había puesto el suyo mientras Bella cerraba los ojos… o casi.

Ahora estaban solos con sus cuerpos relajados y una intensa energía sexual en el aire. Bella sabía que a Edward también lo afectaba. Había visto cómo sus pesados parpados se deslizaban por la desnuda parte superior de su cuerpo mientras les daban el masaje y él creía que Bella tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. La mayoría de sus gemidos se debían al hecho de que la estuviera mirando como si quisiera devorarla allí mismo aunque hubiera gente delante.

La idea le encantaba. Y sin embargo, quería más. Toda mujer merecía se amada. Y ésa era otra de las razones por las que no se sentía culpable por Tania.

Edward estaba al lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar tras las masajistas y Bella seguía al lado de las puertas del patio. Él no dijo nada, pero la miraba como si estuviera pensando qué decir o qué hacer.

Bella estuvo a punto de reírse. Edward Cullen sin saber cómo actuar.

-No sé tú –le dijo ella dando un paso adelante con la esperanza de acabar con la tensión-, pero a mí me gusta que me mimen.

-Esto no va a funcionar.

Sus palabras la detuvieron en seco.

-¿Qué?

Moviéndose de una manera lenta y deliberada, como una pantera acechando a su presa, Edward salvó la distancia que los separaba.

-No puedo seguir formando parte de tu investigación sobre lunas de miel.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

-Si tienes la agenda demasiado ocupada, puedo tratar de ajustarme. Quiero decir, esta investigación es en beneficio de…

Edward la besó.

Sin sujetarla, sin tocarle ninguna parte del cuerpo. Solo labios contra labios.

Pero todo el cuerpo de Bella se calentó como si le hubieran tocado cada centímetro de piel desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Tal vez Edward no necesitara tocarla más, pero ella si necesitaba tocarlo a él. Le pasó las manos por los hombros, se agarró fuerte a él y unió sus cuerpos.

Edward no vaciló. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le arqueó la espalda. Le aparto los labios de los suyos para deslizarle más besos por el cuello y por el escote del albornoz.

Bella gimió mientras los pezones se le ponían duros y se le formaba un nudo de tensión en el vientre. No sabía qué estaba haciendo… qué estaban haciendo los dos.

Bueno, de acuerdo, sí sabía qué estaban haciendo, pero no podía explicar la razón. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? Cielos, ¿acaso importaba algo? Sin duda aquél no era el momento de analizar la situación.

Deslizó las manos por las suaves y recién afeitadas mejillas de Edward.

-Edward –susurró su nombre mientras él le abría el albornoz con la boca. El deseo que sentía Bella no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido jamás. Lo deseaba, deseaba aquello, había querido hacer el amor con él desde que se enamoró… casi un año atrás.

Pero la misma brusquedad con que la había introducido en aquella nebulosa de pasión inducida, Edward dio un paso atrás, dejándola fría y confundida.

-Ésta es la razón –dijo con voz ronca-. No puedo estar contigo en este escenario y no desearte.

Todavía más confundida y más excitada, Bella se ató el albornoz más fuerte, como si estuviera intentando mantener sus besos dentro.

-¿Me deseas? –le preguntó.

A Edward se le oscureció la mirada.

-Yo diría que es obvio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazas?

-Bella…

Ella alzó las manos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Vas a casarte con Tania.

Le temblaban las manos. Se las metió en los bolsillos del albornoz rezando para que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Él apretó los músculos de la mandíbula cuando volvió a dar un paso adelante.

-Bella…

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa. El hecho de que estuviera una vez más sin palabras le gustaba. Se sentía confundido, y eso era bueno para ella. Lo que no deseaba era que se sintiera desgraciado.

-De acuerdo –lo tranquilizó-. Me iré a la otra habitación. Haré que te envíen el equipaje y el plan para los próximos días que vamos a estar aquí.

Edward alzó la mano como si quisiera volver a tocarla, pero la retiró con la misma rapidez. A ella le dolía aquella situación. Esperaba que al final todo terminara saliendo bien. Si Edward la amaba, sería la mujer más rica del mundo… y no se refería al dinero.

Si decidía seguir adelante con sus planes de boda con Tania, Bella seguiría trabajando para Cullen Entreprises. Necesitaba el trabajo y necesitaba saber que Edward era feliz.

Decidiera lo que decidiera.

* * *

Hola, a todas, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, espero les guste.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, a tod s aqui dejandoles otro capitulo mas, espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo once:

Edward vacío el baño del agua que ahora estaba fría y observó como las burbujas se iba por el sumidero. Él estaba sentado al borde, preguntándose en qué momento exacto su vida había pasado de ser perfecta a dirigirse directamente al caos.

El deseo de entrar en la habitación de Bella y mandarlo todo al infierno era muy poderoso… tanto que lo asustaba. Sin duda, si tuviera algún sentido común no la habría besado aquella primera vez, ni mucho menos una segunda.

Aquel último beso les había mostrado tanto a Bella como a él que habían entrado en terreno peligroso. Pero el habría querido más que un beso. Una vez que comenzaron, quiso más. Y lo había tomado.

Edward soltó una palabrota y se puso de pie sacudiéndose el exceso de agua de la mano. Se quitó el albornoz y entró en la ducha para liberar su cuerpo de aquellos aceites esenciales que habían demostrado ser un maldito recordatorio de aquella tarde.

Cuando se metió en la gigantesca ducha y ya con el agua corriendo por todo su cuerpo, trató de concentrarse en el trabajo. Con la economía tan deteriorada, necesitaba actuar ahora para poder cosechar beneficios más adelante. Estaban cerrando muchos establecimientos debido a la falta de turismo. Edward quería hacerse con aquellas propiedades antes de que se vinieran abajo en ruinas.

El momento no podía ser mejor para que Cullen Entreprises se expandiera globalmente, y con ayuda de Tania, Emmet y él iban encaminados a conseguir más cosas de las que nunca habían imaginado. Bueno, en cuanto se lo contara a su hermano.

Si, pensó mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo. Era el momento perfecto.

Entonces, ¿por qué diablos escogía aquel momento en el tiempo para sentirse sexualmente atraído por Bella Swan?

Edward apoyó la mano en la pared de azulejo y dejó caer la cabeza, permitiendo que el agua le resbalara por el rostro. Lo que estaba sintiendo, fuera lo que fuera, le estaba haciendo sentirse desgraciado cuando no se encontraba a su lado.

Edward cerró el grifo del agua. Por mucho que se duchara no podía borrar el recuerdo de Bella tumbada boca abajo, el contorno de su seno burlándose de él mientras ella gemía de placer bajo unas manos extrañas. Quería que gimiera así con sus caricias.

Edward le dio un manotazo a la pared, pero no ayudó.

Una suave llamada a la puerta de la suite le llevó a agarrar una de las toallas del calentador.

— ¿Bella?

Una parte de él deseaba que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, y la otra deseaba que estuviera encerrada en su habitación tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Edward se sacudió la imagen de dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Bella cuando él la apartó de sí, y fue a abrir la puerta.

Una mirada a través de la mirilla le mostró únicamente a un mozo con su equipaje.

Sujetándose la toalla con una mano, Edward abrió con la otra.

—Hola, señor –lo saludó el mozo en español mientras arrastraba el carro con el equipaje por el umbral-. La señorita Swan le manda esto.

Edward agarró la carpeta que el muchacho le ofrecía.

—Gracias.

Tras darle una propina, Edward cerró la puerta y se sentó al borde de la cama para ver qué le había enviado Bella.

Cuando abrió la carpeta se llevó una pequeña desilusión al encontrar su agenda para sus días de estancia así como información sobre potenciales propiedades que o bien estaban en el mercado o se rumoreaba que tenían problemas.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Una carta de amor? Ni que estuvieran en el instituto.

Estudio la agenda y vio que Bella había reservado una clase de buceo para el día siguiente por la mañana antes de su reunión con una pequeña inmobiliaria local.

¿Buceo? No tenía idea de que a ella le gustaran aquellas cosas.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella, al parecer. La idea de que le gustara la aventura le produjo un cosquilleo en el corazón.

Dejó la carpeta y se quitó la toalla. Como tenía una piscina particular justo al otro lado de las puertas del patio de su «suite nupcial», decidió ir a darse un baño y enfriarse, así que se puso el bañador.

Edward tuvo que admitir que la suite era perfecta para unos amantes. No tendrían por qué salir si así lo deseaban y podían disfrutar de la belleza del mar y de su agua cristalina sin renunciar a la intimidad. Supuso que a Tania le gustaría aquel sitio.

Entonces, ¿por qué cuando pensaba en lunas de miel se mente se dirigía automáticamente hacia Bella?

Se metió en el agua y supo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas importantes.

.

.

Las flores, listas. La iglesia, lista. Los cientos de velas, listas. La música, lista.

Bella repasó la lista como hacia todas las mañanas. Los planes estaban saliendo más rápidamente y con más facilidad de lo que había esperado. Cuando la novia no le importaba en absoluto los detalles, organizar una boda podía hacerse con suma facilidad.

Bella guardó los cambios en el documento de su ordenador portátil y lo cerró. Estaba vestida y lista para ir a bucear con Edward. No habían vuelto a hablar desde el día anterior, cuando prácticamente la había devorado antes de echarla bruscamente.

Aunque no podía culparlo. Probablemente ahora estaría debatiéndose entre un mar de dudas, y Bella sabía que quería hacer lo correcto. Sencillamente, no sabía que era lo correcto en aquellos momentos. Y en ocasiones ella tampoco.

Agarró la bolsa de playa, metió algo de dinero suelto y la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo interior y la cerró.

Exhalando con fuerza el aire para tomar fuerzas, salió y de dirigió a la puerta de Edward. Confiaba en que hubiera podido dormir en aquella cama tan grande. Llamó y dio un paso atrás.

Cuando él abrió, Bella tuvo que contener la sonrisa. Parecía agotado. Bien, eso significaba que había estado pensando.

— ¿Listo para irte? —le preguntó con su tono más alegre sólo para molestarlo.

Edward deslizó la mirada por su camiseta de playa, los blancos pantalones cortos y el brillante biquini amarillo atado alrededor del cuello. Él se había puesto su bañador azul marino y una camiseta gris que le marcaba gloriosamente el pecho.

—Vamos. Te va a encantar.

—Supongo que has buceado aquí.

Edward cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Muchas veces. Me encanta el mar —levantó la llave—. ¿Puedes guardarme esto en tu bolsa?

Bella deslizó la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior, se puso la bolsa al hombro y caminó al lado de Edward por el escasamente iluminado pasillo. Para sorpresa de Bella, no se encontraba incomoda al verle como pensó que estaría.

Un conductor estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada para llevarlos a los muelles, donde aguardaba un catamarán.

—Hace un día maravilloso para tu primera aventura de buceo —dijo Edward mientras la ayudaba a subir al luminoso barco blanco.

Bella aspiró con fuerza el aire fresco del mar el aroma fresco y masculino de Edward. Cuando estuvieron a bordo, el guía les informó de que iban a ir al segundo arrecife de coral más grande del mundo. Como Bella no había visto el primero, estaba segura de que se llevaría una gran impresión.

Había un par de cada cosa: mascaras de buceo, chalecos salvavidas y aletas. Mientras el guía continuaba hablándoles de los peces y las plantas que podían encontrarse, Bella se quitó la camiseta y la guardó en la bolsa.

Cuando se desabrochó los pantalones cortos y empezó a bajárselos, vio que Edward la estaba mirando fijamente.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, se quitó las chanclas y los pantalones. Con la punta del pie y sin apartar la mirada de Edward, apartó sus cosas a una esquina.

Cuando había hecho la maleta para aquel viaje se había probado todos los trajes de baño que tenía. Deseo tener dinero extra para comprarse uno nuevo, pero no lo tenía. Al final había escogido su favorito… uno que le marcaba las curvas.

El biquini de dos piezas era sencillo y liso a excepción de la brillante flor roja que tenía en el pecho derecho. La parte de arriba constaba de dos triángulos y tirantes, y la de abajo se ataba a las caderas con unas cuentas rojas a los extremos.

—No puedes entrar al agua así —bromeó ella con una sonrisa señalando a su cuerpo completamente vestido.

Pero la broma cayó sobre ella cuando Edward se quitó la camiseta gris que llevaba puesta encima del bañador azul marino. Decir que tenía músculos era quedarse corto.

Había vislumbrado algo de él el día anterior durante el masaje, pero ahora que estaban el uno frente al otro, obtuvo una visión completa y dolorosa de él.

El sol brillaba sobre sus hombros de bronce y lo único que deseaba Bella era arrojar al guía por la borda mientras ella exploraba los secretos del cuerpo de Edward.

— ¿Alguna pregunta?

Bella dirigió la mirada hacia el guía, que había estado hablando todo el tiempo sobre las normas de seguridad en el agua.

—Yo no –dijo ella sintiéndose culpable, ya que no había escuchado ni una palabra—. ¿Edward?

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estamos.

Cuando estuvieron equipados, el guía los llevó hacia el final del catamarán, desde donde Edward saltó al instante.

Una vez en el agua le hizo gestos a Bella para que se reuniera con él. Aunque hubiera estado nadando en aguas infestadas por tiburones, Bella habría saltado de todas maneras sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán mejor, no se desesperen, gracias por sus rr.


	12. Chapter 12

Espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo doce:

Bella cayó al agua y se ajustó la máscara tal y como Edward le enseño. Cuando él se hubo sumergido en el mar, ella hizo lo mismo y se quedó absolutamente maravillada ante el mundo secreto que había allí abajo y del que ella no sabía nada.

Entendió con facilidad por qué Edward disfrutaba tanto de aquello. Los colores eran tan vibrantes, tan vivos… No podía asimilar tanta belleza de golpe. Tiraba una y otra vez de la mano de Edward para señalarle varios tipos de plantas y de peces y otras criaturas marinas.

De vez en cuando Edward le daba un golpecito en el hombro o en la rodilla, dependiendo de cómo estuviera nadando, y le mostraba también algo.

Tras lo que le parecieron sólo unos minutos, Edward le hizo un gesto para que se diera vuelta y regresaran al barco.

Salieron a la superficie cerca de la escalera y Edward la ayudó primero a subir y luego hizo él lo mismo.

—Ha sido increíble —exclamó Bella en cuanto se quitó la máscara.

Edward sonrió mientras se quitaba su equipo.

—pensé que te gustaría.

—No puedo creer que haya estado toda mi vida sin hacer esto —se sentó en un pequeño banco, se quitó las aletas y busco la toalla que tenía en la bolsa. —Quiero volver hacerlo en cuanto sea posible.

Edward se rio mientras se secaba con la toalla que le había dado el guía. Era propio de Edward esperar que les proporcionaran toallas.

—No tienes más que decirlo —aseguro el secándose las gotitas del pecho—. Tengo un yate amarrado en Los Cabos. Puedo llevarte cuando quieras. El jet puede estar ahí en muy poco tiempo.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras adquirió una expresión sombría y se le borró la sonrisa. Bella se dio la vuelta mientras se secaba la humedad del pelo.

Ambos sabían que Edward no podría llevarla nunca a su yate cuando se hubiera casado con otra mujer.

Hicieron el camino de regreso en silencio, y también el trayecto en coche camino al hotel.

Edward le dio las gracias al conductor y ayudó a Bella a bajar del coche. Cargó con su bolsa y Bella pensó mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo que parecían una pareja tradicional de luna de miel.

Qué engañosas podían resultar las apariencias.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Edward. Él se sacó la bolsa del hombro, recuperó la llave y le devolvió la bolsa.

—Me alegro que me hayas permitido compartir contigo tu primera experiencia con el buceo.

Bella agarró la bolsa, sintiéndose de pronto algo mareada.

—Yo también me alegro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Edward—. Estás un poco pálida.

Ella extendió la mano y se agarró al marco de la puerta.

—Estoy bien. Sólo…

Todo se volvió negro.

El pánico se apoderó de Edward cuando el cuerpo de Bella se quedó flojo. Por suerte tenía reflejos rápidos y la sujetó antes de que pudiera golpearse la cabeza o caer al suelo. Manteniéndola con fuerza contra sí, deslizó la tarjeta por la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Tomó a Bella en brazos. A ella se le cayó la bolsa del hombro y fue a parar justo al otro lado de la puerta mientras Edward entraba y la depositaba en la cama.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cara, le retiró el pelo mojado de la frente y rezó para que estuviera bien. Justo cuando había descolgado el teléfono que había al lado de la cama, Bella se estiró, abrió los parpados y dejó escapar un gemido.

Edward se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Bella —le dijo, aún aturdido—. ¿Puedes oírme?

Tras unos cuantos parpadeos rápidos, Bella centró su atención en él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Un inmenso alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Edward.

—Te has desmayado.

Cuando hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, Edward le agarró los hombros y la volvió a tumbar.

—No me he desmayado en mi vida —le informó—. Aunque hace un minuto me sentí un poco rara.

—Tal vez haya sido por tanto sol —sugirió él, agradecido al ver que las mejillas se le teñían de color.

Bella lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Tú has estado igual de expuesto al sol.

—Cierto. ¿Comiste algo antes de salir?

Ella se quedó pensando.

—No, estuve ocupada repasando los detalles de la boda.

La furia se apoderó de él, pero aquél no era el momento para desatarla. Después de todo, ¿con quién estaba realmente enfadado, con ella por ignorar las exigencias básicas de su cuerpo o consigo mismo por haber ejercido tanta presión sobre ella últimamente?

Edward descolgó el teléfono y llamó al servicio de habitaciones. Pidió langosta, pan, fruta fresca, queso y camarones. Un minuto más tarde, cuando hubo colgado, Bella sonreía.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella soltó una risita.

— ¿A quién tienes pensado alimentar? Yo desde luego no me comeré ni la cuarta parte de lo que has pedido.

Cielos qué guapa era. Incluso sin asomo de maquillaje, con el cabello colgándole en mechones que todavía no estaban secos. Bella Swan era mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Y tal vez hubiera pedido demasiada comida, pero quería complacerla.

—Pensé que te gustaría la variedad —dijo confiando en que su voz no sonara demasiado ronca—. Entonces, ¿de verdad lo has pasado bien hoy?

El angelical rostro de Bella se iluminó, y sus ojos cafés echaron chispas. Se colocó de costado doblando un brazo debajo de la cabeza.

—Había todo un mundo nuevo allí abajo. Los colores eran muy vivos. Creo que podría volverme adicta a la vida marina.

Edward la escuchó mientras hablaba del banco de peces que habían visto, y se sintió feliz de haber compartido aquella experiencia con ella. Mientras estaba allí sentado, algo cambió en su interior. Aquel momento parecía tan perfecto, tan… adecuado.

¿Cuándo había pasado Bella de ser su eficiente asistente a convertirse en el alma y el corazón de su vida diaria?

Antes de que pudiera responder a su propia pregunta, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Servicio de habitaciones.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó Bella incorporándose sobre el codo.

Edward agarró la cartera, sacó dinero para la propina e hizo entrar al camarero. Cuando hubo colocado el carro delante de la cama, Edward pagó al hombre y cerró la puerta cuando se hubo marchado.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer primero? —Levantó las tapas de las bandejas de plata y las colocó sobre una mesa pequeña que había al extremo de la habitación.

—Por ahora comeré sólo fruta.

Bella se puso de rodillas y colocó las manos sobre el regazo. Tenía el aspecto de una belleza pura e inocente.

—Te la traeré —se ofreció Edward, que regresó a la cama con una bandeja de piña fresca, fresas y arándanos.

Bella sonrió.

—Tiene un aspecto estupendo.

Edward colocó el plato delante de ella y se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no tirar el plato.

De acuerdo, estar tan cerca de Bella mientras ella hundía los dientes en la jugosa fruta y luego se lamia los labios y los dedos era pura tortura. Pero ya había ido demasiado lejos como para darse ahora la vuelta.

No sabría explicar si era la imagen de Bella cayéndose a sus pies, o el modo tan alegre con el que había hablado de su excursión matinal lo que hizo que la moneda cayera hacia el otro lado. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba a Bella. Quería tenerla en su cama. En aquel instante. Al día siguiente y también al otro.

Y aunque no había recibido respuesta a la importante llamada telefónica que había hecho la noche anterior, no podía esperar un minuto más.

Cuando Bella escogió una fresa madura, él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Déjame a mí.

Bella no supo qué ocurrió, pero todo cambió. Edward la alimentó con fresas, limpiándole la boca con la yema del dedo pulgar después de cada mordisco.

Había algo distinto en sus ojos. Algo… ¿se atrevería a soñar?

—Me temo que te he mojado la cama con el bañador —le dijo tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—Me importa un bledo la cama —le acercó un pequeño arándano a los labios—. Me asustaste muchísimo cuando te desmayaste.

—Lo siento.

Edward deslizó la mirada desde sus labios para mirarla a los ojos.

—No te disculpes. Me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a un médico?

—No, me siento mejor —mordisqueo la fruta—. Sólo necesitaba comer. Seguramente tanta emoción me sobrepasó. No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto.

Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo por encima del hombro.

—Deberías. Deberías tener todo lo mejor que la vida ofrece.

Avergonzada, Bella bajó la vista hacia el plato de fruta.

—Tengo una buena vida, Edward. No necesito que me mimen ni que me den lo mejor de lo mejor.

Él le levanto la barbilla con la mano.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Eso es porque tú estás acostumbrado a que te mimen —bromeó Bella, pero él no sonrió. Si acaso, se le oscurecieron todavía más los ojos.

A Bella se le apretaron los pezones contra el biquini, y estuvo segura de que se le mostraban a través de la camiseta.

—Soy un estúpido —murmuró Edward apartándole la mano de la barbilla para cubrirle la mejilla.

Bella no sabía a qué aspecto de su vida se estaba refiriendo, peri confiaba en que no hablara del hecho de estar con ella.

—Negar la atracción que siento hacia ti resulta imposible —le dijo—. Tú haces que sea imposible.

¿Se suponía que debía disculparse? Dios, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento. De ninguna manera lo lamentaba. Edward se acercó más, agarró el plato y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche.

—Todo en ti es real. Tu entusiasmo por la vida me impresiona y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es por qué no te he hecho el amor todavía.

Bella estuvo a punto de volver a desmayarse.

—Porque estas comprometido.

—Lo de Tania y yo no puede funcionar —aseguró Edward.

¿Podría estar realmente enamorado de ella?

Bella apoyo la mano en la muñeca de Edward mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla.

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres hacerme el amor?

Él se inclinó hacia delante, capturó su boca y Bella obtuvo su respuesta.

Ambos se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Apartaron las bocas justo lo necesario para sacarse las camisetas por la cabeza y luego se hundieron en la profundidad de sus besos.

Bella seguía sin poder creer que aquello fuera a suceder realmente. Había esperado mucho para estar en la intimidad con Edward, y ahora por fin había acudido a ella.

La lengua de Edward se enredó con la suya y ella sintió cómo el nudo del cuello se le deshacía. Y entonces, gracias a Dios, sus senos quedaron libres y estaba piel con piel con Edward. El vello de su pecho le hacía cosquillas, añadiéndose al excitante efecto que ejercía sobre ella. Le deslizo las manos por los costados hasta llegar al borde de su bañador. Introdujo una mano y lo encontró más que dispuesto. Edward aparto los labios de su boca y gimió mientras tomaba uno de sus duros pezones con los labios.

Se estaban volviendo locos el uno al otro, y Bella no pudo seguir soportándolo ni un minuto más. Le bajó cuidadosamente el bañador hasta las rodillas y se dedicó a desatarse el suyo.

Edward alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

— ¿Tienes prisa?

—No sabes cuánta.

Edward se bajó de la cama para dejar que el bañador cayera al suelo.

Mientras sacaba un preservativo de la cartera, Bella se quitó los pantalones cortos y la parte inferior del biquini. Se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y admiró el cuerpo desnudo de Edward.

—Edward.

Él miró hacia atrás, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo ansioso y desnudo. Cuando posó la mirada sobre su rostro y le sonrió, Bella sintió como se le esponjaba el corazón.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte.

Con el preservativo en la mano, Edward regresó a la cama y se cernió sobre ella.

— ¿No puede esperar?

Ella extendió los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Te amo.

Edward apretó los músculos de las mandíbulas, abrió el paquete del preservativo y se lo puso antes de volver a capturar su boca.

El cuerpo de Bella se hundió en la cama mientras Edward se colocaba encima de ella. Bella abrazo el calor, al hombre. Su boca apasionada le cubrió el rostro de besos. Los parpados, la nariz, las mejillas y la línea de la mandíbula.

Cuando se apoyó entre sus piernas, Bella alzo las caderas, urgiéndole a acercarse más.

Finalmente, si, finalmente, entro en ella. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una palabra, si no que se quedaron congelados, ajustándose el uno al cuerpo del otro.

Los ojos de Edward, que en ese momento estaban negros como el carbón, se clavaron en los suyos, y Bella supo que nunca jamás amaría a un hombre como amaba a Edward. Nunca podría llegar a sentir aquel nivel de intensidad con otro, nunca desearía a nadie como a él.

—Hazme el amor, Edward.

Él empezó a moverse lentamente, pero cuando Bella cerró los tobillos alrededor de su espalda y trató de tomar el control, aumentó el ritmo.

Ella no quería que terminara aquel momento, pero su cuerpo iba subiendo hacia la cima y una décima de segundo más tarde perdió todo control y luchó por mantenerse.

Agarrándose a los resbaladizos hombros de Edward, Bella arqueo la espalda mientras el clímax se apoderaba de ella. Edward le tomó un pezón en la boca y lo succionó, intensificando su placer.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Edward estaba también deshaciéndose. Su cuerpo se puso tenso mientras la poseía con más fuerza, más deprisa.

Bella se colgó de él, emocionada al descubrir lo maravilloso que era cuando aquel hombre que controlaba tanto se dejaba llevar y bajaba la guardia.

En lugar de volver a colocarse encima de ella cuando cesaron sus temblores, Edward se puso al lado y salió de ella, aunque mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Le acarició la piel cálida con caricias suaves y delicadas. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y pedirle a Dios que Edward no se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de suceder.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, y aunque no obtuvo una respuesta verbal, Bella sabía que aquel hombre no se la habría llevado a la cama si no la amara, al menos todo de lo que era capaz.

Puede que no hubiera reconocido el sentimiento, pero lo que le había demostrado exactamente era amor.

* * *

Bueno esperemos que Edward no se arrepienta, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí yo otra vez dejandoles el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten. Gracias por sus rr se los agradezco infinitamente.

Capítulo trece:

Ella lo amaba.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras justas para después de lo que acababan de compartir.

¿Cómo era posible que su vida se hubiera convertido en semejante caos? ¿Cómo era posible que sus sentimientos hubieran dado aquel giro?

La respiración suave y acompasada de Bella, combinada con su cuerpo suave y sensual acurrucado a su lado, le dejaron sin palabras. Le encantaba subir y bajar la mano por su suave y plano vientre.

No había palabras para describir cómo se sentía en aquel momento. No había palabras para consolarla, porque Edward sabía que Bella no le hubiera ofrecido su cuerpo si no lo amara de verdad. Era de las que creían en el «y fueron felices para siempre», y en cierto modo él también. Pero la felicidad era algo muy distinto para ellos. La de Edward giraba en torno a fusiones y contratos; la de ella estaba relacionada con el amor y los pasteles de cereza.

— ¿Edward?

La tierna voz de Bella le devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Si?

Ella se giró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano mientras lo miraba.

—No te arrepientes de esto, ¿verdad?

La mano con la que le había acariciado el vientre le cubrió la mejilla.

—No.

Aquella sencilla palabra salió de su boca antes de que pudiera retractarse. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería retirarla.

—Sé que en cierto modo me he pasado antes —le dijo ella colocándose la otra mano en el corazón. — Sé que a los hombres no les gusta hablar de amor, y menos en la cama. Pero sólo quería que supieras cuál era mi posición antes de que fuéramos más lejos.

Edward le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Eso es lo que te hace increíble. Siempre sé lo que piensas.

Aquello no sonaba romántico en absoluto, pensó Edward. Pero él no podía hablarle de amor.

—Esto no supondrá una incomodidad entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —mintió Edward levantándose de la cama.

Bella volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la gigantesca almohada blanca. Una enorme sonrisa le cruzó el rostro, y Edward deseó que siempre lo mirara así.

Tenía que hablar con Tania y con su padre. ¿Por qué no le habían devuelto las llamadas? ¿Qué haría si suspendían la fusión en el caso de que se cancelara la boda?

Maldición, no quería que su historia con Bella se abaratara a espaldas de su prometida o quedara limitada a un viaje de negocios.

Debía poner fin a su compromiso.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Me refiero al desmayo de antes —aclaró sonriendo—. ¿Ya no estas mareada?

—Estoy bien. Mejor que bien.

Edward tuvo que apartar la vista para no caer en aquellos hipnotizadores ojos color chocolate. Se centró en la bandeja que había llevado el camarero.

Agarró una botella de agua y el plato de fruta y se acercó a la cama.

—Creo que necesitas comer un poco más.

Bella se sentó, lo que provocó que la sábana le cayera alrededor de la cintura y dejara sus senos al descubierto. Edward no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en las rosadas protuberancias.

Ella también había bajado la mirada, y como Edward estaba allí delante vestido únicamente con una sonrisa, no quedaban dudas de que volvía a desearla.

Edward volvió a dejar el plato y la botella en la mesilla de noche.

—No te muevas.

Una vez más, Edward rodeó la cama y se acercó a la esquina. Abrió el agua del grifo de la bañera del jardín y comprobó la temperatura.

Cuando el agua se hubo ajustado a su gusto, vertió el contenido de la pequeña botella de burbujas en el agua. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Bella estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Esto es para mí? —preguntó ella.

Incapaz de seguir un segundo más sin tocarla, le rodeó la cintura cono las manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Es para nosotros.

Se inclinó y le tomo la boca con la suya. ¿Cómo era posible que ya fuera adicto a su sabor, a su tacto? Era una locura pero así era. Volvía a desearla y no se avergonzaba de demostrárselo.

Apartándose de sus labios, Edward la guió hacia el agua y la ayudó a entrar. Luego la siguió, extendió el brazo y cerró el grifo.

Las iridiscentes burbujas rodeaban el cuerpo de Bella, colgándose de sus senos, el lugar donde la boca de Edward estaba deseando estar otra vez.

Bella se apoyó en el extremo de la bañera, inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Mm, esto es delicioso —gimió con un suspiro.

Los húmedos mechones de pelo le bailaban por encima del agua y las burbujas. Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar y apreciar la sencillez y la belleza de aquella increíble mujer.

Buscó por debajo del agua, encontró uno de sus delicados pies y empezó a masajeárselo.

—Me amas.

No era una pregunta, pero Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y se le tenso el cuerpo.

—Relájate —le dijo él mientras continuaba frotándole el pie—. Es que no tenía ni idea de que tus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes.

Bella estiró un poco los hombros, pero siguió sin apoyar la cabeza en la posición tan cómoda que tenía antes.

Edward se arrepentía un poco de haber sacado el tema, pero tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Quieres que sea sincera? —le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras clavaba la vista en las burbujas.

—Por supuesto.

La vacilación sólo duró un instante, pero Edward fue consciente de ella. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería hacerle creer.

—Eh —le tiro suavemente del pie para llamar su atención—. Sólo dime lo que estás pensando. Lo mejor es ser sincero.

—Mi madre solía decirme eso.

Edward subió la mano por la pantorrilla y se la acarició.

—Háblame de ella.

Si se soltaba, tal vez podría averiguar por qué o mejor todavía, cuando se había enamorado Bella de él.

—Era mi mejor amiga —explicó Bella con una sonrisa triste—. Nunca he conocido a nadie como ella. Luchó hasta el final contra la enfermedad. Tenía una fuerza increíble.

—Ya has mencionado su fuerza con anterioridad —Edward siguió acariciándola con suavidad—. Tienes que ser consciente de que tú tienes la misma virtud. Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. No estoy segura de ser tan fuerte desde que ella murió.

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto. Deberías haber visto a mi madre. Ella no permitía que nada se interpusiera en lo que quería. Vivía cada día al máximo y dejaba huella allí donde iba.

Edward se limitó a sonreír mientras escuchaba.

—Como te he dicho antes…

Bella sonrió.

—Bueno si de verdad crees que soy así, entonces es el mejor cumplido que he recibido jamás.

Edward cambió de pie y continúo con el masaje. No quería que se volviera a poner tensa.

—Sigue hablando —la urgió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Quiero escuchar tu voz. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se rió.

—Llevo un año trabajando contigo.

La culpa se apodero del pecho de Edward.

—Pero sigo sin saber apenas nada de tu vida personal. Como lo de montar en el toro mecánico, por ejemplo. Me resulto extraño en ti.

—Y a mí. Nunca había hecho nada parecido con anterioridad.

Cuando Edward hubo terminado con su pantorrilla, se giró para acercarse más a ella.

— ¿Qué diablos te llevó a hacerlo, entonces?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Tú.

— ¿Yo?

Bella asintió y se movió para colocarse frente a él.

—Acababas de pedirme que organizara tu boda. Estaba triste.

— ¿Lo estabas?

¿Por qué diablos no se había dado cuenta?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo.

La sencillez de sus palabras le humilló… y le hizo sentirse como un imbécil.

—Hacía tiempo que sentía algo por ti —continuo Bella—. Querías sinceridad, así que aquí la tienes. Aunque estoy segura de que no era esto lo que querías oír.

¿No? Lo cierto era que Edward ya no sabía qué pensar. De lo único que estaba seguro era, que deseaba a Bella. No sólo su cuerpo, aunque esto también. Quería entrar en su cabeza y conocer todo lo que tenía allí guardado.

Saber que durante todo aquel tiempo había estado ocultando sus sentimientos resultaba increíble. ¿Cuánto tiempo los había mantenido embotellados? ¿Estaba tan decidida a asegurarse de que los que la rodeaban eran felices como para haber continuado organizando su boda?

—Quiero saber todo lo que piensas —le aseguró Edward—. ¿Está claro? No te preocupes si quiero oírlo o no. Te digo que quiero saberlo todo de tu vida.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió.

— ¿De veras?

Edward asintió. Estaba encantado de estar justo allí, sintiendo la piel de Bella bajo la suya y escuchándola hablar.

—Bueno, en ese caso tengo que admitir que preparé todos estos extras con la esperanza de que me vieras como algo más que tu asistente.

La mano de Edward se detuvo. El hecho de que hiciera tanto por él le halagaba. Sus acciones sin duda decían mucho de sus sentimientos.

Bella se mordió el labio y apartó la vista.

—No me disculparé —afirmó ella mirando hacia otro lado—. No me arrepiento, porque me dio el valor para decirte lo que siento.

—Bella —Edward esperó a que volviera a mirarlo—. No estoy enfadado y no quiero que te disculpes. Tienes que saber que agradezco el hecho de que hayas ido tras lo que querías. No me gustaría estar con una mujer débil o con alguien que no luchara por la persona que le importa.

— ¿No estas enfadado?

Edward le subió la mano por el muslo debajo del agua, complacido cuando ella abrió las piernas.

—En absoluto.

El siguió demostrándole lo mucho que quería darle, lo mucho que quería recibir.

No. De ninguna manera dejaría escapar a aquella mujer. Ni siquiera por un acuerdo multimillonario.

* * *

Después de haber estado con Ed yo también estaría mejor que bien

Hay este Edward, no puede olvidar el dichoso "toro mecánico", aunque pensándolo bien tendríamos que agradecerle el hecho de que por el Bella esta teniendo lo que quiere. Nos leemos el sábado. Gracias, por los rr.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo catorce:

Hasta el momento el viaje había sido un éxito. Edward había firmado contratos para adquirir un hotel en Puerto Vallarta y le había echado el ojo a otro en Cancún.

Oh, sí, y también estaba el hecho de que Bella le hubiera desnudado el alma y hubiera hecho el amor con las cuatro veces. Aquello estaba sin duda más allá de las expectativas que tenía para aquel viaje.

Pero Edward no le había confesado su amor ni tampoco había mencionado el nombre de Tania.

Bella supuso que podía ver aquello de dos maneras: o era una destroza hogares o Edward ya había hablado con Tania y quería dejarla a ella fuera del lío.

Dios, por favor, que fuera la segunda opción.

Edward le había dicho que no habría boda, pero confiaba en que no lamentara su decisión o terminara culpándola a ella. ¿Estaba la fusión en peligro ahora debido a que ellos habían actuado según sus sentimientos?

Bella volvió a subirse una vez más al jet de Edward. Ahora iban a hacer una visita a Jamaica, aunque esta vez sería muy corta. Sólo pasarían allí una noche. Edward había visto las fotos de un hotel en ruinas y había decidido que no valía la pena lo que pedían por él, pero quería verlo en persona de todas maneras.

Y como no iba a ver boda, tampoco habría luna de miel, así que Bella no tenía que organizar nada.

Durante este viaje tenía pensado tumbarse en la playa con su biquini de flores y una bebida sin alcohol en la mano para relajarse mientras Edward se reunía con el dueño del hotel. Ya le había dicho que no había necesidad de que lo acompañara y que debería tomarse un poco de tiempo para sí misma.

—Vamos a hacer un viaje extra mañana cuando salgamos de Jamaica —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a su lado y se ponía el cinturón—. Acabo de hablar con Emmet y me gustaría pasar por Kauai para hablar con él en persona. Eso te dará la oportunidad de hablar con Rose sobre cosas de bebes.

Bella alzó una ceja y sonrió.

— ¿Cosas de bebes?

—Bueno, sí —Edward se encogió de hombros—. A todas las mujeres les gusta rodear a las embarazadas y charlar cobre patucos, panales y… esas cosas.

Bella se rio.

—Y supongo que Emmet y tu hablaréis de temas de hombres, como los negocios, mientras Rose y yo hablamos de… esas cosas.

Los verdes ojos de Edward brillaron.

—Exactamente.

Edward le tomó la mano durante el despegue y Bella no supo qué pensar. Lo cierto era que no quería pensar en nada, porque si lo hacía empezaría a fantasear respecto hacia dónde se dirigía aquel romance. Temía que sus esperanzas se vinieran abajo al final.

El hecho de que no fuera a casarse con Tania no significaba que quisiera pasar su vida con ella.

Cuando el avión alcanzó la velocidad de crucero, Bella se desabrochó el cinturón y sacó su ordenador portátil.

—No lo hagas.

Bella dejó el ordenador sobre su regazo y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Hacer qué?

La mano de Edward cubría la suya.

—No trabajes.

—No iba a trabajar.

Edward se vino un poco abajo mientras le apretaba la mano.

—Necesito explicarte lo que pasa con Tania.

—Edward, siempre y cuando seas sincero con Tania, conmigo y contigo mismo, no tienes por qué explicarme nada. Sólo dime que no vas a casarte con ella.

Dios mío, ojalá pronunciara aquellas palabras. En caso contrario, ella no sería más que una escoria. Y él también.

Aquello no era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

— ¿Es porque sientes que la has engañado? —quiso saber Bella—. ¿O porque ves que estaría mal pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien por cuestión de negocios?

Edward suspiró, extendió la otra mano y le aparto el pelo de la frente.

—Porque no siento esto cuando estoy con ella.

Un escalofrió de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo.

Oh, ¿estaría bromeando? Sintió tanta alegría que pensó que iba a hacer explosión.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Edward le escudriño el rostro.

—No puedo definirlo. Sé que me amas y que quieres que yo también te lo diga a ti, pero…

Bella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Sólo quiero que me digas lo que sientes, no por obligación. Prefiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo.

Edward le agarró la muñeca y le apartó la mano.

—Por eso eres tan especial. Siempre das sin esperar nada a cambio.

El resto del corto viaje se hizo en silencio, y Bella no pensó ni una sola vez en el trabajo.

Estar tumbada en la playa tras haber hecho el amor con el hombre de sus sueños era precisamente la clase de relajación que Bella necesitaba.

Fantasear con estar con Edward y sentir cómo desplazaba sus fuertes manos por su cuerpo mientras le daba placer era un sueño hecho realidad.

Bella había imaginado que sería tan atento a sus necesidades en la cama. Sinceramente, sus pensamientos no habían llegado tan lejos. Para ser un hombre que sólo vivía para el trabajo y que mantenía el control en todos los aspectos de su vida, se había mostrado muy relajado. Siempre al mando, pero más sensible.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos quedaba completamente fuera de la realidad, y sucedía en un lugar donde sólo existían ellos dos.

Bella estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se recolocó sombre la tumbona mientras el sol le bañaba la piel.

Aunque Edward no había confesado que la amara, Bella no podía negar el hecho de que demostraba que así era con sus actos. Había dicho que no creía en el amor, pero Bella tenía la sensación de que tal vez lo estuviera considerando.

Y aunque no podía evitar que sus esperanzas crecieran, también tenía que tener en cuenta que Edward siempre era sincero. Nunca le mentiría ni la traicionaría. Si no hubiera querido estar con ella no lo habría hecho.

Bella se giró para que le diera el sol en la espalda. Apoyando la cabeza en la almohada que había hecho con los brazos, cerró los ojos y revivió por enésima vez cada segundo de los momentos íntimos que había compartido con Edward.

¿Qué mujer no hacia eso? Recordar sus momentos de intimidad era lo que la ayudaba a sobrellevar la espera mientras él volvía de una reunión de negocios. Quería vivir otra noche como la que habían compartido. Y otra. Y luego otra.

Había colocado las necesidades de los demás por encima de las suyas propias durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora había llegado el momento de que Bella fuera feliz y nada le hacía más feliz que esperar el regreso de su amante.

Bueno, las cosas habían salido como esperaba, pensó Edward mientras cruzaba las puertas que llevaban a la playa de arena blanca.

Bella le había dicho que estaría todo el día tomando el sol mientras él celebraba su reunión con un agente inmobiliario y el dueño de la propiedad. Pero la reunión duró sólo dos horas y Edward supo que aquélla no era una inversión para Cullen Enterprises. Había llegado el momento de subirse al jet rumbo a Kauai.

Pero se detuvo sobre sus pasos cuando vio a Bella sentada en una silla de playa azul y blanca con una bebida en la mano y la mano de un muchacho en la otra. Incluso desde la distancia se escuchaba la risa de Bella, que llego flotando hasta él.

¿Celoso? No, ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Estaba encantado de saber que aunque los hombres coquetearan con ella, él era el dueño de su corazón. Había escuchado con anterioridad a otras mujeres declararle su amor, pero sabía que el regalo de amor de Bella era genuino.

Pero esto le abría los ojos un poco más respecto a la mujer que Bella Swan era. Podía tener a cualquier hombre. ¿Qué hombre no querría a una muchacha sencilla, inteligente y sexy? No necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo afortunado que era.

Edward se acercó a ella y descubrió que el muchacho al que le estaba sosteniendo la mano no era más que un niño.

—Bella.

Ella giró la atención hacia el con una enorme sonrisa.

—Edward, ¿has terminado ya?

El asintió.

—Así es.

Bella se giró, dijo algo en idioma que Edward no comprendió y el niño salió corriendo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

— ¿En qué idioma estabas hablando? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Bella echó las piernas hacia un lado agarró el bolso de playa naranja y se puso de pie.

—Patois. Es la lengua nativa.

Edward dio un paso atrás y la dejó pasar. Bella se acercó a la acera y a él le costó trabajo mantener su paso con sus malditos zapatos de vestir.

—Espera —dijo sujetándole el codo y deteniéndola—. ¿Hablas el idioma nativo de Jamaica? ¿Dónde diablos lo aprendiste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Viví un tiempo en Miami hasta que fui al instituto y mi madre fue destinada a San Francisco. Mi mejor amiga era jamaicana.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo del hotel hacia el coche que los estaba esperando.

Edward iba unos pasos más atrás, pero él estaba divertido y asombrado ante sus ocultos talentos.

Cuando estuvo sentado a su lado en el coche, en el cómodo asiento de cuero, Edward se giró para mirarla. Bella se cruzó las piernas y Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en que no se había tapado con nada. ¿No se había cambiado a propósito para torturarle? Había piel suave y brillante por todas partes, y ahora el interior del coche no olía a cuero caro, si no a aceite de coco.

Pero a Edward le importaba un comino lo que la loción estaba provocando en los asientos. Pagaría para que los reemplazaran si era necesario. En aquel instante lo único que quería era subir a Bella al avión y meterla en el dormitorio que había. Aquélla era una de esas ocasiones en las que se alegraba de haber instalado un dormitorio en el jet privado.

— ¿Y de que estabais hablando?

—El niño me había preguntado si quería que me hiciera trencitas en el pelo —se explicó Bella—. Le di un billete de diez dólares y le dije que no necesitaba que me hiciera nada, pero que podía utilizar el dinero para comprarle algo bonito a su madre. No con tantas palabras, por supuesto. Hable más bien en plan esquemático.

Edward le tomó la mano, deslizó los labios por sus nudillos y sonrió.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

—Últimamente me lo dices mucho.

—Es porque he abierto los ojos hace poco.

Bella sonrió, retiró la mano de la suya y rebuscó en la bolsa de playa. Cuando sacó un pareo rojo brillante, Edward la detuvo.

—No te lo pongas.

— ¿Por qué?

Él le quitó la tela transparente de las manos.

—Porque te quiero exactamente así cuando subas a bordo de mi avión. Quiero quitar las menos prendas posibles.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió todavía más.

— ¿Quieres que tu piloto me vea subir a bordo del avión en biquini y chanclas?

Edward sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo justo cuando el coche se detuvo en el aeropuerto.

Simón, por favor, quédate en la cabina. La señorita Swan y yo tenemos prisa. Por favor, enciende los motores.

—Tenemos prisa, ¿eh? —se burló ella alzando una ceja.

—Sin duda.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

**Maleja twihard:** Por eso todas queremos a Ed.

**Soledad Cullen: **Gracias por tu comentario.

**Elimar 96:** Créeme que eso esperamos.

**Isabel 20: **Gracias por tu comentario.

**Pauligallegos: **Son 18 capítulos así que ya falta poco para que esta historia se termine.

**Sory 78:** No lo mates por favor, que haríamos sin el.

También gracias a **Lorena, Rociojacob Cullen, Vero Grey Cullen y Nelda **por sus comentarios, mil disculpas si me falto alguien, nos leemos el miércoles.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo quince:

Kauai era sin duda el lugar más hermoso que Bella había visto en su vida. Siempre había oído a Edward y a Emmet hablar del hotel, pero no podía creer que nunca les hubiera escuchado hablar de la belleza de la exótica isla.

Por todas partes había gigantescos hibiscos con flores de todos los colores. Las colinas y los valles estaban cubiertos de verde y exuberante vegetación. Y en la base de todas las plantas tropicales se encontraba la playa de arena más blanca que había visto jamás. Y el mar. Oh, las aguas turquesas estuvieron a punto de dejarla sin respiración. En la distancia, las montañas parecían rodear y proteger toda aquella belleza.

— ¡Bella!

Bella se giró al escuchar el grito y vio a Rosalie tratando de correr mientras se balanceaba como un pato por la zona del vestíbulo. Las dos mujeres sólo se habían visto una vez con anterioridad, pero habían chateado y hablado por teléfono muchas veces desde que Rosalie se casó con Emmet, el hermano de Edward.

—Mírate —Bella abrazo a la embarazadísima mujer y luego se hecho hacia atrás para volver a mirarla—. Sigues estando guapísima.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Uf, estoy rivalizando en peso con los delfines que hay allí fuera —señaló hacia el mar—. ¿Dónde está mi cuñado?

—Aquí mismo.

Edward cruzó la zona abierta del vestíbulo. Como le ocurría siempre, a Bella se le aceleró el corazón. La suave brisa del mar le alborotaba el cobrizo cabello, y su brillante y blanca sonrisa destacaba sobre la piel bronceada.

Y acababa de hacerle el amor de forma apasionada a bordo de su jet, no sólo en la cama, sino también en la ducha. Bella apenas había tenido tiempo de recogerse el cabello en un moño atado a la nuca y de ponerse un par de sandalias blancas y un vestido de playa rosa.

Edward se interpuso entre las dos mujeres y abrazo a Rose.

—Estás muy guapa. ¿Dónde está Emmet? No puedo creer que te haya perdido de vista durante más de un minuto.

—Yo tampoco —se rió Rosalie—. Es muy protector con sus chicas.

Bella observo cómo la otra mujer se pasaba la mano por el protuberante vientre. Estaba segura de que fue un gesto inconsciente, y sin embargo cargado de amor.

Rosalie y Emmet eran dos de las personas más generosas que Bella había conocido en su vida; no era de extrañar que se hubieran sentido atraídos el uno hacia el otro al instante.

—Edward, Bella —Emmet se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia su esposo, con el que sólo llevaba siete meses casada.

Emmet deslizó la mano por la cintura de Rosalie, o por donde estaba antes la cintura, y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Ya era hora de que sacaras a Bella de esa oficina para que viera el resultado de su trabajo.

—Oh, no me importa —le dijo Bella—. Pero tengo que admitir que éste es el lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

—Eso es lo que queremos oír —contestó Emmet antes de centrar la atención en su hermano—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Unos cuantos días. Tenemos algunos asuntos de los que hablar contigo personalmente y a mí me gustaría tomarme un día de relax.

Emmet alzó las cejas.

— ¿Relax? ¿Edward Cullen?

—De vez en cuando sucede —se defendió Edward.

Bella abrió la boca, y antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor preguntó.

— ¿Cuándo?

Emmet echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Rosalie se rió entre dientes aunque trato de mostrarse educada, y Edward se quedó mirando a Bella.

—De acuerdo, tal vez no lo haya hecho desde que tú entraste a trabajar con nosotros, pero lo hacía cuando nuestro padre estaba al frente de la empresa.

—Yo no lo recuerdo —le regano Emmet—. Pero tengo que decir que ya era hora de que así fuera y que me encantará teneros aquí el tiempo que queráis.

Bella estaba encantada con la perspectiva de pasar un tiempo en la isla que tanto significaba para los hermanos Cullen y para la empresa. Aquel hotel fue la primera propiedad que compró su padre. Luego le fue robada por el padre de Rosalie, y hacia poco que Emmet y Edward habían vuelto a recuperarla.

Bella no conocía todos los detalles que rodeaban a **Lani Kaimana**, que significaba «diamante real», pero sabía que en algún momento, en medio de todo aquel lío entre empresas, Emmet y Rosalie se habían enamorado y ahora estaban esperando gemelas.

Aquélla sí que era una historia romántica. Estaba esperando que Rosalie le contara todo más tarde. Seguro que una mujer que le sonreía tanto a su hombre estaría encantada de contar todos los detalles sobre su camino al altar.

—Pongámonos a trabajar para que luego puedas dedicarte a esa relajación —le dijo Emmmet a Edward.

Rosalie se inclinó para darle un beso a su marido en la mejilla.

—Utiliza mi despacho. Es más grade.

Él la abrazó con una sonrisa.

—Siempre tienes que presumir.

Bella miró a Edward esperando… ¿Qué? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso?

No. Eso no estaba en su agenda.

Deseó que no le doliera, pero no podía detener sus pensamientos, del mismo modo que no podía detener las mareas.

Edward miró hacia ella mientras se ponía en marcha con su hermano.

—Nos veremos más tarde.

Bella se limitó a asentir y a tragar saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Aquel era el hombre que acababa de darle un nuevo sentido al mundo de la aviación, ¿verdad?

¿Se estaba mostrando distante porque ahora se había puesto en actitud de trabajo o porque estaba con su hermano Emmet?

—Estar enamorada es horrible a veces, ¿verdad?

Bella apartó la mirada de la espalda de Edward y se quedó mirando a Rosalie.

—Sí.

Estaba claro que la mujer había estado en la piel de Bella, en caso contrario no sería capaz de haberla descifrado tan fácilmente.

—Bueno, tú lo estás haciendo mejor que yo. Yo negué durante mucho tiempo que estuviera enamorada —Rosalie tomó a Bella de las manos—. Vamos. Vayamos de compras y a comer chocolate sin parar.

Bella se rió.

—Tú puedes comer todo el chocolate que quieras porque tienes una razón. A mí me basta con pronunciar la palabra para engordar un kilo.

Como si fueran viejas amigas, Rosalie le pasó a Bella el brazo por el hombro y la guío hacia la entrada principal, donde esperaba un chófer.

Oh, ojala pudiera tener una figura de chica de calendario sexy como la tuya —dijo Rosalie mientras el chófer les abría la puerta—. Te diré que vamos a hacer. Yo comeré un montón de chocolate mientras tú me miras y tú puedes probarte ropa que no lleve banda elástica mientras yo te miro. ¿Trato hecho?

Bella asintió mientras se metía en el coche.

—No tengo nada que decir en contra.

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

Edward sabía que el bombazo no caería nada bien. Y solo había soltado la mitad.

Emmet dio un manotazo sobre la mesa de Rosalie, haciendo que una de las fotos enmarcadas se volcara.

— ¿Te has comprometido con Tania Denali por la absurda idea de que necesitábamos expandirnos globalmente y no podíamos hacerlo solos?

Edward no estaba de humor para pelearse, así que se reclinó sobre la silla negra y cruzó el tobillo sobre una de sus rodillas. Tal vez si mostraba una actitud despreocupada respecto a la situación, Emmet se calmaría.

O tal vez no.

—Básicamente sí.

Emmet se pasó la mano por el pelo.

— ¿Y cuándo es el gran día?

Buena pregunta.

—Es complicado.

—Porque estás enamorado de Bella.

A Edward se le detuvo literalmente el corazón durante una décima de segundo. ¿Cómo podría Emmet dar por hecho algo semejante cuando él todavía no sabía qué nombre ponerle a aquel recién descubierto sentimiento?

—Si estás pensando en decirme alguna mentira, no te molestes —continuó Emmet—. Sé desde hace que vosotros dos ibais a terminar juntos.

— ¿Meses? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—He visto el modo en que discutís en la oficina por cosas absurdas, como si fuerais una pareja que llevara años casada. Y también he visto como la miras cuando ella no te está mirando embobada.

¿Cómo? ¿Bella había estado enviando señales, y la única persona que debería haberlas recibido, que era él, no lo había hecho?

—Es imposible que sepas lo que siento —le corrigió Edward, sintiéndose de pronto mucho menos relajado—. Volvamos al asunto de la fusión empresarial con los Denali.

Emmet se reclinó en la silla y sonrió.

— ¿Fusión empresarial? Eso me confirma con claridad que no deberías seguir adelante. Y tú también deberías darte cuenta.

Edward no dijo ni una palabra. ¿Cómo iba a poner en duda la verdad?

—Ya he decidido que no puedo casarme con Tania —confeso—. No puedo hacerle eso a Bella.

—Ni a ti mismo —añadió Emmet.

Edward guardó silencio.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Cuando empecé con este plan nada iba a detenerme en mi idea de expandirnos globalmente, tal y como papá quería. Pero ahora…

—Ya que estas hundido, me gustaría golpearte un poco más —el asiento de Emmet crujió cuando se inclinó hacia delante y apoyo los codos en el escritorio—. ¿Por qué diablos no hablaste de esto conmigo? Somos socios, por no mencionar que también somos hermanos, y no te habría permitido de ninguna manera seguir adelante con esa boda.

—Sinceramente, vi la oportunidad y me lancé sobre ella. Sabía que no ibas a estar de acuerdo y que tratarías de convencerme para que no lo hiciera.

Edward tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que se había saltado la parte más importante de su confesión.

—Le pedí a Bella que organizara la boda.

Emmet soltó una palabrota y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres matar a esa pobre chica? ¿No sabias que su madre falleció justo antes de que papá y que tuvo que dejar su trabajo como organizadora de bodas para poder cuidar de ella?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso si yo me acabo de enterar hace unos días?

—Porque yo escuchaba cuando ella me hablaba —murmuró Emmet apretando los dientes—. Sabía que Bella estaba deprimida cuando empezó a trabajar con nosotros, pero ella hizo todo lo posible para que no se le notara. Yo me limité a hablar con ella de cosas triviales y a recoger las pistas que ni ella misma sabía que estaba dando.

Dios. Edward no sabía qué era peor, el hecho de que su hermano conociera los problemas de Bella o que supiera que se había enamorado de él.

— ¿Le has dicho que deje de organizar esta absurda boda?

Edward asintió.

—Le dije que no podía casarme con Tania, pero no he hablado todavía con la propia Tania. No me ha devuelto las llamadas. Todavía estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de poder aprovechar esta magnífica oportunidad sin tener que renunciar a Bella.

— ¿Y si no la encuentras? —le pregunto Emmet.

—Entonces tendré que decidir que es mas importante.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias a las que dejan sus reviews y a las que leen esta pequeña historia, solo me faltan cuatro capítulos mas y llegaremos a su fin, pero ya estoy viendo otra historia que me gustaría adaptar, claro terminando esta, así que ya saben.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo dieciséis:

— ¿Cómo dices?

Bella que quedó mirando la mano de Rosalie paralizada a medio camino entre su boca y el helado de chocolate y caramelo líquido. Estaban relajándose en unas tumbonas que daban al mar, charlando como unas adolescentes.

Bella repitió lo que había dicho.

—me pidió que le organizara la boda.

—Que estúpido.

Rosalie se metió la cuchara de helado en la boca y la saboreó. Bella sentía que realmente merecía algún tipo de premio por estar allí viviendo la agonía no solo de ver a Rosalie poniéndose morada a chocolate, sino también por tener que revivir la pesadilla de planear la boda de Edward y Tania.

—Bueno, yo tampoco estoy libre de culpa —añadió Bella—. En cierto modo manipule la situación para acercarme más a él.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de Rosalie.

—Sabía que no le dejarías marchar sin pelear. Quiero todos los detalles.

¿No podía ser más juvenil aquella conversación?

Pero Bella necesitaba realmente una opinión femenina, así que se lanzó.

—Bueno al principio me negué a viajar con él, pero entonces le dije que necesitaba ver destinos de luna de miel y que él tenía que acompañarme.

A Rosalie se le ilumino el rostro.

—Me encanta. Sigue.

—Le dije que ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para mirar hoteles que estuvieran en bancarrota debido a la crisis.

Rosalie dio una palmada mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Maravilloso. Está claro que lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber que tenías que hablar de negocios. Sigue.

—La primera noche en Cancún organicé una cena en la playa con un arpista tocando de fondo.

Rosalie pasó una uña perfectamente arreglada por la fila de chocolates que había en la caja y finalmente escogió otro.

—Me encanta esto. Romanticismo, el juego del gato y el ratón y comer chocolate. No te detengas.

Bella sonrió y se acomodó en la tumbona.

Aquella era una buena recapitulación.

—Hablamos un poco y estuvo a punto de besarme, pero sonó el teléfono. Era Tania.

Rosalie gimió.

—Oh, no.

—Sí.

Bella se hizo también con su propio bombón de chocolate. Al diablo.

—Pero no fue una noche completamente perdida, porque me estaba mirando como si nunca me hubiera visto antes, así que supe que íbamos a llegar a algún lado. Y me beso.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Rosalie.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Pero fue un beso enfadado.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Esos son los mejores. Sigue.

—Lo cierto es que me pidió perdón, y estaba tan herida que me marché de la habitación.

La otra mujer cerró los ojos y gimió.

—Idiota. No tú, él. ¿Qué sucedió después?

—En nuestra siguiente parada, Puerto Vallarta, reservó una posada para nosotros y una cena tranquila al lado de un pequeño lago rodeado de plantas tropicales. No me lo podía creer.

—Es un romántico de corazón, tanto si lo sabe como si no —afirmó Rosalie—. ¿Y luego que paso?

—Nuestro siguiente destino fue Cozumel, y yo pedí la suite nupcial para poder disfrutar de los detalles que ofrecía. Por supuesto, reservé otra habitación a mi nombre para que no hubiera presión, pero eso él no lo sabía.

Rosalie extendió las piernas y cruzo los tobillos.

—Me encanta engañar a los hombres.

—En cuanto llegamos llegaron dos señoras para darnos un masaje en pareja. Cuando se hubieron marchado me besó. Y no soy capaz de describírtelo con palabras, porque no las tengo.

Rosalie la miró, se dio una palmadita en el vientre y sonrió.

—Te comprendo.

Sí, seguramente sí.

—A la mañana siguiente fuimos a bucear —continuó Bella levantándose las gafas y colocándoselas en la parte superior de la cabeza para no tener después marcas blancas—. Cuando volvimos me desmayé. No fue muy inteligente por mi parte mezclar el calor con la falta de desayuno, pero nosotros… bueno.

Rosalie se la quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Lo hicisteis? Oh, Bella. Lo quieres de verdad, ¿no es cierto? No se casará con Tania por mucho que haya en juego.

Bella sintió que el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no cambiará de opinión?

—Edward no es así —aseguró sin atisbo de broma—. No hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco, pero conozco a Emmet, y ellos no son de los que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Tal vez Edward no se haya dado cuenta de que te ama, pero te ama. En caso contrario no habría puesto en riesgo tantos millones de dólares acostándose contigo.

Bella suspiró.

—Eso pensé yo, rezaba para que así fuera, pero escuchar a otra persona decirlo me calma. Pero entonces pienso en Tania. ¿La conoces?

— ¿A Tania Denali? La he visto una o dos veces.

—Es guapísima.

Rosalie asintió.

—Lo es. Pero, ¿crees que es la única mujer guapa del mundo? Tú te miras al espejo todos los días para arreglarte, ¿no? Posees una sencillez de la que Tania carece. Hay algo pleno y angelical en ti.

—Eso no me hace ser un partidazo. Hace que parezca una profesora.

Rosalie le dio una palmadita en la pierna.

—Escucha. Edward ha salido con actrices, modelos y mujeres espectaculares de todo tipo. Pero nunca lo había visto tan relajado ni tan en paz consigo mismo cuando os vi a los dos en el vestíbulo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, igual que tú.

¿Se atrevería a sonar?

— ¿De verdad?

—A los ojos de los extraños erais como una pareja más de luna de miel.

Bella miró hacia las aguas turquesas y las blancas olas que lamían la orilla.

—No quiero dar esa imagen. Quiero que seamos esa pareja de verdad.

Edward acompaño a Bella de regreso a su habitación después de que hubieran cenado con Rosalie y con Emmet. El mozo había llevado el equipaje a la suite nupcial, donde se habían cambiado para la cena, pero todavía no había quedado claro cómo iban a dormir. Bella no estaba segura siquiera de si iban a compartir habitación o si iban a dejar las cosas en plan sencillo.

¿Sencillo? No había nada de sencillo en aquella situación. Se estaba acostando con su jefe, quien se había comprometido hacia poco con otra mujer.

Bella se estremeció. Su madre estaría desilusionada.

El ascensor se detuvo en el ático y Edward le hizo un gesto para que pasara delante de él cuando se abrieron las puertas. Solo había una habitación en la planta de arriba, así que no necesitaban llave porque solo podían acceder a ella en aquel ascensor particular.

Bella se detuvo delante de la puerta y se giró para darle las buenas noches, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Edward la apoyó contra la pared y le devoró la boca y el cuello y le tiro de la blusa.

Bella se arqueó contra él, exigiendo más.

—Llevo todo el día deseando que suceda esto —murmuró Edward contra su piel ardiente y húmeda.

Mientras sus labios continuaban torturándole la parte superior de los senos, que ahora se derramaban prácticamente, las manos de Edward decidieron actuar por su cuenta.

Le levantó la falda y deslizó los dedos a lo largo de sus braguitas.

Bella necesitaba más, así que empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Le abrió el botón con pericia y le bajo con cuidado la cremallera. Le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, pero no antes de que Edward sacara un preservativo del bolsillo.

Él alzó la cabeza, sonrió y le bajó las braguitas lo justo para que pudiera sacar un pie entre ellas.

—Estamos en medio del pasillo —le recordó Bella.

Edward sonrió travieso mientras la levantaba.

—Lo sé.

Bella le rodeo instintivamente la cintura con las piernas y se olvidó de que estaban en el pasillo. Bueno, no lo había olvidado del todo cuando sintió la puerta del ático en la espalda, pero en aquel momento no le importaba.

Edward se cubrió con un preservativo mientras Bella alzaba las caderas y le daba la bienvenida.

Rápido. Demasiado rápido.

—Edward.

No sabía qué estaba suplicando, pero todo su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando él le capturó la boca una vez más. Las lenguas se enredaron, los cuerpos se movieron en frenético ritmo.

El alivio de Bella le atravesó el cuerpo mientras se apretaba con más fuerza contra Edward. Todo su ser se fundió contra él.

Antes de que pudiera tomar aire, Edward apartó la boca de la suya y dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando encontró su propio alivio.

Cuando los temblores hubieron cesado, Bella cerró las piernas y se deslizó por el cuerpo de Edward. Inmóvil, saciada y más que asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder, sonrió.

—Seguimos vestidos.

Edward volvió a subirse los pantalones sin molestarse a abrochárselos y abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento, pero no podía esperar un segundo más para estar contigo.

El horror se apoderó de Bella.

—Por favor, dime que tu familia no tiene instaladas cámaras de seguridad en esta planta.

La rica risa de Edward se burló de ella mientras la urgía a entrar en la suite y cerraba la puerta.

—Esta es la suite nupcial, Bella. Todo lo que suceda en esta planta es privado y queda entre la pareja. Tu reputación de buena chica continua intacta.

¿Se suponía que debía tomarse aquello como un cumplido?

¿Acaso a los hombres les gustaban «las buenas chicas»? Siempre y cuando a Edward si, a ella no le importaba.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Era una suite perfecta en un hotel perfecto. Todo en Kauai le llamaba la atención.

La cama con dosel cubierta de blancas telas alrededor del colchón estaba situada en la esquina de lo que a Bella le pareció un escenario. Dos pequeños escalones llevaban al romántico rincón y Bella se estremeció al pensar en Edward y ella allí tumbados.

¿Querría dormir con ella en esa cama toda la noche? ¿Le volvería a hacer el amor?

Unas puertas dobles daban al balcón con vistas a la maravillosa agua cristalina y a los picos de las montañas que asomaban a la distancia.

Se giró hacia Edward.

—Si alguna vez abres una oficina en Kauai te suplico que me dejes llevarla.

—Trato hecho.

Bella camino descalza por la zona del salón, el dormitorio y la pequeña cocina y encontró el camino del baño. Y menudo baño.

El suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas verde oscuro. Unos azulejos iguales pero más pequeños formaban una ducha tan grande que pensó que al menos diez personas podrían ducharse allí a la vez. En todas direcciones había puntos de ducha que convergían hacia el centro.

Estaba deseando disfrutarla con Edward.

Una gran bañera de jardín se alzaba en la distancia, bajo el cielo estrellado.

—Olvídate de la oficina —le dijo Bella cuando Edward apareció a su espalda—. Quiero que esto sea mi apartamento.

Edward se rio y le paso las manos por la cintura.

—Te mereces esto.

Sus dulces palabras combinadas con el suave calor de su respiración en la mejilla sirvieron para intensificar los escalofríos que sentía.

¿Era real todo aquello? ¿De verdad podía pensar que la escogería antes que a Tania y un multimillonario acuerdo?

Rosalie parecía pensar que sí. Además, el corazón de Bella le decía que no se rindiera.

A menos, por supuesto, que terminara escogiendo el negocio por encima de ella. Por mucho que lo amara, no se conformaría con ser segundo plato.

Se merecía algo mejor.

—Creo que debería disculparme por atacarte antes en el pasillo —le dijo Edward—. Quería traerte aquí para que descansáramos y habláramos. No hablamos lo suficiente.

Bella sonrió.

—Eso es porque estamos trabajando o teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Oh, cielos. Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca quedaron suspendidas en el aire ya no sonaron tan bien. ¿En eso consistía únicamente su relación?

—No tengo suficiente de ti, Bella.

Ella conocía aquella sensación. Así que cuando Edward la desvistió lentamente y la beso mientras se encaminaban hacia la reina de las duchas, Bella fue consciente de que hablar estaba sin duda sobrevalorado.

* * *

Otro capitulo mas, se que hoy no es sábado pero creo que estaré ocupada el día de mañana así que lo tuve que subir hoy, bien, espero que lo disfruten y que tengan un bonito fin de semana, gracias por los reviews. !diviértanse!


	17. Chapter 17

Lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen otro capitulo mas, ya estamos casi al final, bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo diecisiete:

.

Edward se quitó la ropa y se metió de nuevo en la cama, agradecido de que Bella siguiera durmiendo. Se tomó un instante como había hecho antes, cuando la dejó una hora atrás, para admirar su sencillez, su belleza inmaculada. Era maravillosa en todos los sentidos.

La piel blanca, suave, unas sutiles ondas castañas desparramadas por la blanca almohada, los labios carnosos ligeramente entreabiertos.

Si, le había costado trabajo dejarla aquella mañana., pero tenía otra llamada importante que hacer y debía asegurarse de que llegara el paquete.

Tumbándose a su lado, Edward apoyó la cabeza en una mano y le pasó el collar de perlas entre los senos, que habían quedado al descubierto porque la sábana se le había deslizado hasta la cintura.

Bella gimió y se revolvió bajo las perlas.

Edward sonrió. Era tan maravilloso verla dormida como despierta. El sutil modo en que se le elevaban las comisuras de los labios cuando se estiraba, la sensualidad con la que las pestañas le daban contra las mejillas…

Dios, ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado con anterioridad en esos aspectos de una mujer?

Porque nunca se había quedado el tiempo suficiente en la cama con ninguna.

Nunca había querido hacerlo hasta ahora.

Y eso afirmó la decisión que había tomado antes… la importante llamada al padre de Tania.

Deslizó el collar de perlas arriba y abajo una vez más, complacido al ver que abría los ojos y los clavaba en él.

Bella sonrió y extendió los brazos.

—Buenos días.

—Sí, son buenos días —reconoció Edward deslizándole las perlas por los senos.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Son tuyas —alzo el collar para que lo viera—. No tienen ni un defecto, como la mujer que las poseía antes y como la mujer que me gustaría que las llevara.

Bella abrió muchos los ojos.

— ¿Son… eran…?

—Las perlas de la madre de mi padre —Edward se sentó y tiró de ella para colocarle las perlas alrededor del cuello—. Perfecto. Sabía que te quedarían bien.

Ella alzó la mano en gesto instintivo para sentir las perlas.

— ¿Viajas con ellas para ver si tienes la oportunidad de regalárselas a alguien?

Su descaro no cesaba de admirarlo.

—No, estaban a salvo en mi casa. Le pedí a mi ama de llaves, en la que tengo plena confianza, que me las enviara aquí.

A Bella se le quedó congelada la mano en las perlas y clavó los ojos en los suyos.

— ¿Cuándo has hecho eso?

—Ayer por la mañana, antes de que subiéramos al avión.

Bella escudriño su rostro durante un instante sin decir nada.

¿Se había quedado sin palabras? Nunca había presenciado algo así. Pero lo que más lo impactó fue cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y estuvo a punto de tumbarlo en la cama.

Seguramente Bella se había dado cuenta de la importancia del momento. No quería que pensara que se tomaba a la ligera su regalo de amor. Y el hecho de que él no estuviera preparado para decir las palabras no significa que no pudiera mostrarle de otras formas lo mucho que le importaba.

Las lágrimas cálidas cayeron sobre sus hombros desnudos, pero Edward sintió sus emociones hasta el fondo del corazón.

La sujetó con más fuerza.

—Entiendo que te gustan, ¿verdad?

—Me encantan —Bella se recostó secándose los ojos—. Lo siento, no era mi intención llorar. Soy una llorona terrible.

Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos, acariciándole las húmedas mejillas con los pulgares.

—Eres preciosa hagas lo que hagas.

Ella volvió a sujetar el collar y sonrió.

—Mi madre tenía unas perlas. No eran tan caras ni tan perfectas, pero eran sus joyas favoritas.

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y se tumbó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con la ligera sábana. Quería que Bella hablara, quería saber cómo era su vida antes que él.

Quería ayudar a calmar el dolor que todavía sentía por su madre. Sabía muy bien lo que era perder a un padre.

—Luché contra mí misma —continuó ella—. Cuando llegó el momento de que escogiera su ropa para el funeral, sujeté esas perlas en las manos y lloré durante horas. Quería conservarlas, conservarla a ella. Pero también quería que todo el mundo que fuera a despedirse de ella pudiera verla como le hubiera gustado.

Me costó mucho trabajo desprenderme de todo lo que había pertenecido a mi madre, pero sabía que ella hubiera querido que siguiera adelante y fuera feliz.

Edward le beso la frente.

— ¿Y lo eres?

Bella giró la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla sobre su pecho.

—La felicidad es aprobar un examen en la universidad o que Santa te deje el regalo que le has pedido en navidades. No puedo siquiera definir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. La palabra «felicidad» ni siquiera se aproxima.

Edward miró hacia el rostro de la mujer que había irrumpido en su vida no una, sino dos veces. La primera como su ayudante. Y la segunda tan sólo dos semanas atrás como la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Ahora le resultaba muy fácil reconocer el sentimiento. Resultaba extraño lo mucho que había tardado en ponerle nombre antes.

Las fusiones empresariales nunca le habían hecho tan feliz.

Nunca. Y aunque no pensara en su propia felicidad, valía la pena haber tomado aquella decisión con tal de ver la emoción que reflejaba el rostro de Bella.

Ya no daba vuelta atrás.

Estar tumbada en la playa durante todo el día con Rosalie era un cambio agradable. Bella supo en el fondo de su corazón que sería una amiga para siempre, alguien en quien podría confiar. Y eso estaba muy bien, porque ya no contaba con una figura femenina en su vida, ni tampoco Rosalie. Su madre había muerto joven en un accidente de coche.

Ahora sin embargo, Bella estaba sola tumbada al sol.

El médico de Rosalie le había dicho que si tomaba demasiado sol podría acalorarse y provocar falsas contracciones. Bella había tenido que obligar a Rosalie a que entrara a echarse una siesta o sólo a descansar, amenazándola con avisar a Emmet… quien probablemente habría contratado al menos a tres empleados del hotel para que vigilaran a su esposa.

¿Sería Edward tan protector si estuviera esperando ella a su hijo? ¿Querría asegurarse siempre de que estaba a salvo?

Por supuesto. Así era Edward. Haría cualquier cosa por la gente que le importaba. ¿Acaso no se había comprometido con una mujer a la que no amaba en absoluto para hacer feliz a su hermano y honrar el legado de su padre?

Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por amor a los demás. ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo ella con todo su corazón?

No había vuelto a hablar de su «acuerdo de negocios» con Tania, pero le había dicho que no se preocupara de ello, así que no lo hacía. Después de todo. Bella era la que llevaba puestas las perlas de su abuela y la que iba a su lado desde hace varios días.

Pero deseaba de verdad que le hubiera dicho qué estaba sucediendo. No quería preguntar, pero sencillamente, Bella sentía que tenía derecho a saberlo.

Se negaba completamente a creer que la dejaría de lado por un asunto de negocios, por mucho dinero que hubiera en juego. Si Edward quería asegurarse de que Cullen Enterprises creciera, encontraría otra forma de hacerlo.

Bella extendió a ciegas el brazo por un lado de la tumbona y recogió su botella de agua. Se humedeció las piernas y el estómago y volvió a dejar la botella. No había nada más relajante que tumbarse al sol en la playa más bonita que había visto en su vida pensando todo el tiempo en el hombre al que amaba.

«Soy feliz, mamá. Soy feliz de verdad».

Un teléfono móvil sonó en la distancia, recordándole que no había comprobado el suyo desde hacía unos días. Suspirando, se reclinó, buscó en su desordenada bolsa de playa y sacó la BlackBerry.

Se negó a mirar los correos electrónicos, pero escuchó dos mensajes de voz.

El primero era de su casera, recordándole que el contrato de un año estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y necesitaba saber si iba a firmar otro.

—Espero que no —murmuró mientras escuchaba el siguiente mensaje.

—Hola, Bella.

La dulce voz de Tania se filtró a través del teléfono. Bella se incorporó, se quitó las gafas y escucho atentamente.

—Sé que dije que no quería saber nada de la boda, pero al final he escogido un vestido y lo he enviado a la oficina de Edward para que puedas verlo. Pensé que podrías decirme si el estilo combina con todo lo que has escogido hasta el momento. Si tienes alguna duda házmelo saber. Adiós.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Bella con tal fuerza que a pesar de calor de cuarenta grados que hacía, tembló.

¿Dudas? Si, tenía algunas. ¿Por qué enviaba Tania un vestido a la oficina? ¿Por qué el mero sonido de su voz hacia que Bella se sintiera inadecuada y menos mujer?

¿Y por qué no había cancelado Edward la boda?

El dolor y la ira se enfrentaron para reinar en el cuerpo de Bella. Por desgracia, estaban empatados.

Cuando hubo recogido sus cosas, se hubo puesto el pareo y las chanclas blancas, la propia Bella también estaba librando una batalla consigo misma.

Sin duda tenía que haber una explicación para que Edward no hubiera llamado a Tania. Tenía que haberla. Le había hecho el amor a Bella demasiadas veces durante la última semana. La había abrazado, y le había escuchado hablar una y otra vez sobre su madre.

Le había dado las perlas de su abuela, por resumir.

Cuando salió de la playa, Bella no supo si quería irrumpir en el despacho de Emmet, donde Edward y el estaban hablando de negocios, o si quería esperar y hablar de su situación en la seguridad de su suite.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba luchando por el hombre al que amaba, sólo había una opción.

Se abrió camino a través del vestíbulo abierto y siguió por el pasillo en dirección a los despachos ejecutivos en los que había visto entrar a Emmet y a Edward el día anterior por la mañana. Cuando encontró la placa de Emmet, no vaciló. La furia espoleó su determinación.

Ambos hombres se giraron en los asientos cuando Bella entró sin llamar por la puerta del despacho de Emmet.

—Me disculparía por interrumpir, pero no sería sincera.

Se acercó a ellos, dejó la bolsa en la única silla vacía que había y les hizo un gesto a ambos hombres para que siguieran sentados.

—No os levantéis.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Edward ignorando su petición y poniéndose de pie para observarle el rostro.

Bella se rió y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

— ¿Algo? Bueno, no lo sé, Edward. Dímelo tú.

Emmet se puso de pie.

—Creo que yo…

—Vuelve a sentarte —lo interrumpió Bella sin apartar los ojos de Edward—. Esto sólo llevará un minuto y los dos podréis volver a vuestros asuntos.

—Bella, ¿qué diablos ha pasado? —inquirió Edward—. Nunca te había visto tan alterada.

Ella no vacilo. Sólo había una pregunta para la que ella necesitaba respuesta.

— ¿Le dijiste a Tania que la boda se cancelaba?

—Yo…

Bella alzó una mano y repitió.

— ¿Se lo dijiste?

—No.

Bella se reconoció a si misma el mérito de no venirse abajo… y de no lanzarse a la yugular de Edward, tal y como se merecía.

Ignoró el escozor de los ojos. Que la *****asparan si permitía que la viera llorar. Y que la asparan si seguía siendo «la otra» un instante más.

—Considera esto mi renuncia en el trabajo —recogió el bolso, se lo colgó del hombro y añadió—, ah, búscate una nueva organizadora para tu boda.

* * *

***asparan **Mortificar o molestar mucho a alguien.

Oh, por Dios, ¿que hará nuestro querido Edward?

Bueno pues lo sabremos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.

Gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar su reviews y a las que me acompañan en silencio.

Nos leemos el sábado, que tengan una maravillosa mitad de semana, besos.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí les tengo el ultimo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y cumpla con sus expectativas, trate de actualizar antes pero no pude, pero aquí lo tienen.

Capítulo dieciocho:

.

Edward estaba sentado en su despacho. Su silencioso y solitario despacho.

Hacía dos días que había regresado a San Francisco y no había sabido ni una palabra de Bella. Se marchó del hotel tan deprisa que para cuando él le hubo explicado lo sucedido a su entrometido hermano y volvió a subir a la habitación, ella ya se había marchado.

Su equipaje seguía allí, pero había pedido que le enviaran todo a la dirección de su casa.

Cargó el importe de ese envió y de un billete de avión en la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa.

No es que a Edward le importara. Había manejado toda aquella situación de la peor manera posible. En lugar de evitarle a Bella tener que lidiar con aquel lío, la había colocado justo en el medio, destrozándole el corazón en el proceso.

El timbre electrónico sonó entonces, indicando que alguien había entrado en el vestíbulo. Edward suspiró y supo que ahora su trabajo era también recibir a nuevos clientes.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de detrás de su escritorio, Tania apareció en el umbral con una carpeta azul en la mano.

— ¿Estas ocupado? —le preguntó.

No, sólo tenía que ocuparse del trabajo de oficina, la ayuda temporal se estaba retrasando, había estropeado lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y estaba tratando de averiguar cómo arreglar aquel lío.

—No —respondió señalando con un gesto la silla con respaldo que había frente a su escritorio—. Toma asiento.

Ella dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y obedeció.

—Estos son los papeles legales de mi padre. Dice que Emmet y tú tenéis que firmar cinco copias. Una para cada una de vosotros, otra para mí y otra para cada uno de nuestros abogados.

Edward abrió la carpeta y leyó el encabezamiento.

—Esto no puede ser.

—No hay ningún error —le aseguro Tania—. Mi padre sigue queriendo hacer negocios con Emmett y contigo. De hecho está entusiasmado con el reto.

Edward alzó la vista.

— ¿Por qué? He cancelado la boda.

Tania sonrió.

—Antes de que lo hiciera yo.

— ¿Qué?

—Me he enamorado —se explicó ella—. No sé a quién tenía más miedo de defraudar, si a mi padre o a ti. Y ahora que tú también te has enamorado, todo será mucho más fácil.

¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos?

— ¿Ibas a cancelar la boda? Pero enviaste un vestido aquí —le recordó Edward, pensando que tenía que devolvérselo antes de que se marchara.

Estaba ocupando demasiado espacio en su ropero.

Tania sonrió y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Así es. Pensé que tenía que seguir con mi parte del acuerdo, pero cuando recibí tu mensaje diciéndome que necesitabas hablar conmigo y que era urgente, confiaba en que ésa fuera la razón.

—No me gusto dejar un mensaje de voz, pero me estaba quedando sin tiempo —se explicó Edward—. Odiaba tener a dos mujeres pensando que eran las elegidas. No era justo para nadie.

—Y menos para ti —añadió Tania.

Edward sonrió. Era una mujer realmente preciosa. Pero ni todos sus trajes de marca ni su cabello perfectamente peinado podían compararse con la belleza de Bella cuando se despertó la mañana en la que le había dado las perlas.

El timbre de la puerta principal volvió a sonar y Edward se puso de pie.

—Discúlpame un segundo.

Pero fue demasiado lento para llegar al vestíbulo antes de que Bella entrara en su despacho.

No parecía tan desgraciada como se sentía él. El bronceado que había conseguido durante su viaje se añadía a su belleza natural. El castaño cabello le caía en ondas sobre los hombros y su vestido azul de playa que le llegaba a altura de las rodillas le hacía parecer más inocente todavía.

—Lo siento—dijo pasando por delante de Edward y dirigiéndose a Tania—. Sólo he venido a recoger mis cosas. No me interpondré.

Edward tuvo la sensación de que se estaba refiriendo a algo más que a la reunión del momento.

—No te estás interponiendo —le dijo él, pero Bella ya se marchaba.

—Maldición —murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo y girándose hacia Tania.

Ella se puso de pie.

—Yo me voy. Habla con ella. Siento haber provocado esto.

—No has sido tú —aseguró Edward—. Lo he hecho yo solito.

—Tú firma esos papeles —le recordó Tania—. Yo vendré mas tarde por el vestido. No creo que sea buena idea llevármelo ahora mismo.

Guapa e inteligente.

—Harás muy feliz a algún hombre.

Ella sonrió y se marchó, dejando a Edward con sus propias miserias.

Cuando se acercó al umbral, se le encogió el corazón al ver a Bella guardando sus fotos en una caja. Nunca había visto esa caja ni las fotos, pero dio por hecho que se trataba de fotos de su madre.

— ¿Puedes venir un momento? —le preguntó.

Ella se giró abrazada a la caja.

—Creo que ya nos lo hemos dicho todo. No reavivemos los errores que hemos cometido.

—Sé que no merezco tu tiempo, pero de todas maneras te pido un minuto.

Bella suspiro.

—Un minuto.

Emocionado ante tan pequeña victoria, Edward se echó a un lado, permitiéndole que pasara.

—Dijiste que me querías —dijo él sin pensar demasiado en cómo iba a utilizar aquel precioso minuto.

—Así fue.

Edward alzó una ceja.

— ¿Así fue?

—De acuerdo, todavía es. No puedo encender y apagar mis sentimientos hacia las personas, Edward. Soy humana. ¿Para eso me has dicho que venga? ¿Para escuchar que te quiero y añadirlo a tu ego? ¿No te ha bastado con la visita de Tania?

Edward se colocó a su lado, aunque sabía que no era un movimiento inteligente.

—Me lo merezco. Pero tengo que decirte…

El maldito timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

—Sera mejor que te vayas —le dijo Bella—. No tienes asistente.

Edward gimió y se dirigió a librarse de quienquiera que estuviera en el vestíbulo.

Una joven de edad universitaria estaba allí de pie con un bolso y una carpeta.

—Hola, soy Jessica Stanley, de la agencia de trabajo temporal.

¿No podría haber llegado cinco minutos más tarde?

—Siéntate —dijo señalando el escritorio vacío—. Saldré en cinco minutos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a su despacho, Bella pasó por delante de él y salió por la puerta.

— ¿Es un mal momento? —pregunto la universitaria.

Edward miró hacia atrás.

—La verdad es que sí. Me asegurare de que te paguen el día de hoy, pero, ¿podrías volver mañana por la mañana?

—Sin duda.

Cuando la joven se hubiera marchado, Edward regresó a su despacho y se quedó paralizado.

Los documentos legales para formar aquel acuerdo de miles de millones de dólares estaban desparramados encima de su escritorio. Él no lo había hecho. Los había dejado bien colocados. Obviamente, Bella había estado hurgando en ellos. Y había dejado su propia marca.

Encima de los papeles estaban las perlas de su abuela.

Bella no torció el gesto. Le gustaba pensar que ir de compras y adquirir cosas que no podía permitirse era como hacer limpieza en su vida. Hacía meses que no utilizaba la tarjeta de crédito, y ahora se estaba resarciendo con creces.

Zapatos, bolsos, vestidos de seda y una variedad de ropa cómoda de verano… todo eso le hizo feliz. Pero cuando entró en una elegante tienda de muebles y escogió un dormitorio nuevo, aquello la entusiasmó… por el momento.

Dentro de dos días le llevarían la cama de trineo fabricada en caoba, que quedaría preciosa con la ropa de cama en tono perla que había escogido de un catálogo. También compró un armario a juego y la cómoda. No le importaría en absoluto que aquellos muebles tan grandes ocuparan la mayor parte de su estudio.

En el camino de regreso a su apartamento, Bella se sintió un poco mejor respecto a las novedades de su vida. Pero sabía que nada, absolutamente nada podía llenar el vacío. Igual que sabía que no tenía a nadie a quien culpar. ¿Se arrepentía de haber ido detrás de lo que quería?

No. Al menos había tenido unos cuantos días para amar a Edward. El hecho de que él no hubiera querido aceptar su regalo no significaba que ella se arrepintiera de algo.

No iba a suplicar ni a rogar. Pero tampoco iba a quedarse sentada llorando sintiendo lástima de sí misma.

Bella entró en el apartamento y dejó las bolsas en el sofá. Las abrió y sacó todas las faldas, los vestidos, las camisetas y el resto de las cosas. Agarró la primera camiseta que encontró, que era de un color cereza y un par de pantalones cortos color caqui.

A partir de aquella noche iba a iniciar una nueva vida, y cuando llegara el lunes por la mañana volvería a darse contra la realidad y buscar un trabajo.

Pero esa noche iba a divertirse.

Le quemaban los muslos y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se mantuvo.

Bella apretó las piernas alrededor del toro mientras se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— _¡Guau!_

— _¡Vamos, chica!_

Los gritos de la multitud, unidas a su propia determinación, lograron que Bella se mantuviera encima hasta el final.

Había vuelto a vencer al toro.

—_Un nuevo récord para el local _—anunció el DJ—. _¡Veinte segundos!_

Bella estrechó las manos que le extendían y salió del escenario. Se volvió a poner las sandalias y sonrió a la gente que le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Abriéndose camino hacia el bar para tomar una copa, la primera de la noche, Bella sintió un pequeño escalofrió de victoria por haber roto un record encima del toro.

—Tomaré cualquier cosa que me pongas —le dijo al camarero.

—Apúntalo a mi cuenta.

Bella se giró hacia el sonido de la voz que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando sacarse de la cabeza. Por desgracia, ver al hombre era mucho, mucho peor que oírlo. Y estaba dolorosamente guapo. ¿Esperaba algo menos que perfección viniendo de Edward Cullen?

—Tenga, señorita.

Bella se giró para hacerse con la bebida y sacó un billete de diez dólares del bolsillo.

—Yo me pago mis copas. Quédese con el cambio.

Edward le sujetó el brazo con los dedos y la giró para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Ven conmigo.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

Edward ignoró su mirada supuestamente asesina y tiró de ella. Como no quería montar una escena, Bella le siguió.

Pero Edward no salió del bar, como ella pensó que haría. Atravesó la multitud y bajó por un pasillo estrecho y mal iluminado hasta llegar a un despacho. Cuando la hubo urgido a entrar, cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —inquirió Bella.

—Obligarte a escucharme —Edward estiró el brazo, le quitó la cerveza de la mano y la puso sobre una mesita—. Y quiero que estés lúcida.

¿Lúcida? ¿Acaso pensaba que había estado bebiendo toda la noche?

Sin decir una palabra, Bella se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Por favor, que no dijera cuánto lamentaba el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y que aquello era lo mejor para los todos. Se vendría abajo si Edward decía que su breve relación había sido un error.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos? —preguntó Edward señalando hacia el viejo sofá de cuero que había pegado a la pared.

Bella pensó durante un segundo en la posibilidad de ignorar su propuesta, pero si iba a constatarle el hecho de que tenía que casarse con Tania, Bella quería tener un firme soporte debajo.

Rodeó la mesilla auxiliar y se sentó en el extremo del sofá, agradecida al ver que Edward hacia lo mismo al otro extremo.

—Todo lo que ha sucedido desde que estuvimos en Kauai no han sido más que malentendidos —se explicó él—. No he podido acercarme a ti hasta ahora.

A Bella empezó a latirle el corazón de nuevo, algo que sentía que no le sucedía desde que escucho el mensaje de voz de Tania. Pero no quería esperanzarse. No podría soportar otra decepción.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y la emoción de Bella subió una escala más. Estaba nervioso.

—Primero déjame decirte que Tania y no vamos a casarnos.

— ¿Por lo que pasó entre nosotros? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí y no —Edward se reclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas—. Estuve llamándola la semana pasada cuando estuvimos fuera para explicarle que no podía casarme con ella porque sentía cosas muy fuertes por ti, pero nunca me contestó las llamadas. Finalmente dejé un breve mensaje de voz diciéndole que tenía que hablar con ella del compromiso y que necesitaba que me llamara.

Como no podía quedarse quieta, Bella cruzó las piernas, complacida al ver que los ojos de Edward seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

—Unos días más tarde —continuó él—, llamé a su padre y le dije que lo sentía, que no podía casarme con Tania, pero que si todavía quería seguir adelante con nuestro trato, estaría dispuesto a escucharle. Pensé que no le interesaría, pero esta tarde Tania me ha llevado los documentos a la oficina.

Bella permitió que la emoción se apoderara de ella. No le estaría contando aquello si no quisiera estar con ella, ¿verdad?

Edward se revolvió un poco en el sofá y se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

—Tania también vino a decirme que iba a cancelar la boda porque había encontrado a alguien. No sabía cómo decírselo a su padre ni a mí, por eso te llamó y envió el vestido. Sentía que tenía que seguir con esto hasta que pudiera confesar.

Bella no sabía qué pensar. Pero tenía algunas preguntas.

— ¿Habrías cedido y te hubieras casado con ella si su padre hubiera rechazado cualquier otra idea? —quiso saber Bella.

—No.

No vaciló ni apartó los ojos de los suyos. Aquello era una buena señal.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué sabías que yo vendría? —Bella alzó una mano—. Te ha vuelto a llamar el dueño, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Le pedí que estuviera atento, imaginé que vendrías aquí porque aquí viniste cuando te enteraste de la boda.

La conocía muy bien.

Bella trago saliva.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Todo —Edward se puso de pie, busco en los bolsillos y saco una bolsita negra—. Te dejaste esto.

Sacó el collar de perlas y tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Lo quiero todo de ti, Bella, todo lo que estés dispuesta a darme. Tu vida, hijos, tu amor.

A Bella le temblaron las rodillas y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿Y qué me darás tú a cambio?

Edward le rodeó el cuello con el collar.

—Mi vida, hijos. Mi amor.

Bella cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Las lágrimas le resbalaron por el rostro. Cuando la suavidad de las yemas de los dedos de Edward le acariciaron la humedad de sus mejillas, ella abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada con la suya.

—Te amo, Bella. Darme cuenta de ello vale mucho más que un acuerdo multimillonario.

Bella sonrió y supo que estaba hablando en serio.

—Dime que te casarás conmigo —susurró Edward mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros—. No quiero pasar una noche más sin ti.

Bella dio un paso adelante, le echó los brazos al cuello y dijo la única palabra que pudo pronunciar a través de las lágrimas.

—Sí.

* * *

**Gracias a tod s por sus reviews, me animaron a seguir con esta adaptación y a todas las lectoras que en silencio igualmente me acompañaron.**

**Aquí**** les dejo un adelanto de mi próxima adaptación:**

**Es una historia de Diana Palmer y la adaptación es mía los personajes son de la Sra. E. Meyer.**

** Corazón intrépido.**

Isabella Swan había ideado el plan perfecto para encandilar a Edward Cullen; se convertiría en una mujer atrevida. Sin embargo parecía que lo único que había logrado la transformación era sacar aun mas el mal genio de Edward. Pero quizás... solo quizás no fuera mal genio, sino pasión contenida lo que hizo que le brillaran los ojos de aquel modo cuando sus labios se juntaron bajo el muérdago. ?Seria posible que Edward estuviera a punto de convertir a Bella en su prometida?


End file.
